Kubuś Puchatek nie ma racji
by Niofo
Summary: czyli alternatywna historia po FK arc, w której niektóre osobistości - które Kubo Kubuś Tite postanowił uśmiercić - przeżywają, inne - które zdecydował się oszczędzić - już niekoniecznie. Pisane ze względu na styl, nie na fabułę.
1. Prolog

_24.03.2012, Prolog ver. 2, beta: Findzio_

_Pomysł na opowiadanie i pierwszy rozdział powstały ponad dwa lata temu i, chociaż całość była już wielokrotnie modyfikowana, większość założeń fabularnych pochodzi z tamtego okresu (głównie w przypadku losów poszczególnych osób z armii Aizena)._

_Wszystkim którzy wspierali, obserwowali, albo wysłuchiwali, że już-już publikuję, dziękuję za cierpliwość i przyznaję, że bez tego najpewniej ponownie porzuciłabym tę historię._

_To pierwsze dłuższe opowiadanie, jakie udało mi się napisać. Liczę, że następnym razem uda mi się opanować rozłażącą się w szwach fabułę._

_Indżoj._

* * *

1. Jakby to powiedzieć… Zwaliłem sprawę. Czekam, czekam, czekam, ktoś mnie wyręcza, czekam, czekam, czekam… Arara, po prostu klapa. No i jak tu teraz przyjść i się ludowi na oczy pokazać? () Generalnie plan był genialny i w ogóle genialne dziecko ze mnie, jednakże problem był taki, że mi ów plan nie wypalił. Konkretniej element „zabijamy Aizena-taichou", który to motyw był, nieszczęśliwym przypadkiem, najważniejszą częścią zamysłu. A więc skoro zabijamy Aizena-taichou nie, to i reszta planiku nie. A teraz siedzę i się zastanawiam, czemu ja się tu zastanawiam.

Bo generalnie rzecz biorąc, to powinienem być martwy. Martwy, martwiótki i absolutnie nieżywy, jak Ran-chan kocham. Jednakże trupy nie mają w zwyczaju zastanawiać się, stąd wniosek, że przeżyłem i właśnie zastanawiam się dlaczego. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Aizen-taichou chciał mnie zabić. A może nie chciał? Gdyby chciał, to prawdopodobnie byłbym martwy. A więc może nie chciał i wspaniałomyślnie przebaczył mi niecną próbę zabójstwa, ach, mój kochany Aizen-taichou jest przecież miłym shinigami w głębi serca i nie mściłby się na mnie tak wrednie. Tym bardziej, że przeżył, więc takie jedno małe skrytobójstewko niewiele mu robiło.

Ale spokojnie, co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Jeszcze zdołamy go zabić, mój skarbie. Te dwadzieścia tysiączków lat przesiedzimy sobie na piaseczku Huecko Mundo… a potem znowu ktoś nas wyręczy, mój skarbie. Bo my w gruncie rzeczy to dupa nie shinigami jesteśmy.

* * *

2. Siedzę. Czekam. Martwy.

Zaraz. Nie jestem wcale martwy. Mój genialny umysł (od którego bardziej genialny jest tylko umysł Aizena-sama, a Aizen-sama nie żyje, a więc na chwilę obecną mój umysł jest niewątpliwie najgenialniejszy) odbiera dostatecznie dużo bodźców, żeby dojść do wniosku, że jednak żyję. Co jest ciekawym ewenementem, zważywszy na to, że zostałem zabity. Przez takiego jednego, nędznego shinigami… Nie, on w sumie nie był nędzny. Całkiem sympatyczny był. I taki interesujący, logiczny, nawet go polubiłem.

Wróć. Właśnie pomyślałem, że polubiłem shinigami. Czy ja jestem chory? Mam gorączkę? A może to posocznica? Albo pheochromocytoma? Wstrząs mózgu? Co się ze mną dzieje? Gdybym był przy zdrowych zmysłach, nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałbym takiej herezji. Aizen-sama, co się ze mną dzieje?

Dobrze, spokój. To była litrówka. Chodziło mi o czasownik „znienawidziłem", a nie „polubiłem". Przecież to oczywiste. Nędzny, żałosny shinigami, który mnie zabił. Teraz będę się na nim mścił. Aizena-sama już nie ma, więc sam, na własną rękę, jako były Cuarto Espada zbiorę armię i pokonam Kurosakiego Ichigo. A Aizen-sama nie jest już potrzebny. Aizen-sama może sobie spokojnie pozostać martwy.

* * *

3. Hell yeah! Guns out and let's party. Hell yeah!

Za-je-ba-li mnie. Rozwalili na ka-wa-łe-czki. Drob-niu-sień-kie. Hell yeah. Łopatologicznie i jak krowie na rowie – jestem szóstym Espadą, więc to oczywiste, że nie mogłem wtedy wygrać z piątym. Że mi tak przyrżnął i zabrał dupsko i nie dobił. Chciał dobić, no. I dobiłby. Gdyby nie ten cholerny, z dupy wzięty shinigami. Co on sobie, kurwać, myślał? Że sobie przyjdzie, powalczy honorowo, a potem uratuje pokonanemu przeciwnikowi życie? Shit! Co za zjeb ostatni! Co on tu sobie wymyślił? Że niby JA potrzebuję jego pomocy? Że niby nie wezmę dupy w troki i nie rozwalę tego sukinsyna Jirugi? Oczywiście, że bym go rozwalił! Na kawałeczki! Tylko akurat… się położyłem, no! Bo ta walka… taka nudna była, że mi się spać zachciało i żem sobie leżał, a potem, no, przyszedł ten sukinsyn i ja bym go rozwalił, ale mi się Kurosaki wjebał i dlatego Jiruga mnie trafił. No. To przecież proste…

Proste jak loczek Aizena, na przykład, a loczki to do siebie mają, że są nieproste. No i w dodatku autentyczne, jak uprzejmy uśmiech Cifera na widok różowego kucyponka. Hell yeah. Prawda jest taka, że sprawę zwaliłem; dałem się Kurosakiemu rozwalić na drobne jak reszta po arrancarze, który wkurzył Jirugę; powinienem być martwy, jak w dupę kopany shinigami, a Kurosaki uratował mi życie. I jeszcze wziąłem się, postanowiłem i zamierzam umrzeć. Finito.

Leżę, leżę, uwaliłem się jak zwierzę, w grajdole okopany, w dupę jebany. Sam jak palec. Czarny piasek, białe niebo, czy tam na odwyrtkę… O, gwiazdy białe, piasek biały, czy jakoś tak. I se tak umrę, o. Kto mi zabroni, o?

O… On. Nie wierzę własny oczom.


	2. Primera

_31.01.2012_

_Wersja czwarta poprawiona_

_Beta: Findzio_

* * *

1. Nie wierzę własnym oczom. To…

Niemożliwe? Pff, a od kiedy niby JA przejmuję się takim gównem, jak niemożliwość? Od kiedy JA przejmuję się ograniczeniami któregokolwiek ze światów? Ja… A co za różnica? Przecież wziąłem się i umieram.

Nie?

- Nie mów, że się poddałeś, Grimmjow.

Och, poddałem się? Zjebane określenie. Nie poddałem się. Zostałem rozgnieciony i zostawiony samemu sobie bez jakichkolwiek perspektyw na rewanż. Więc nie zadawaj mi tak durnych pytań, Ulquiorra.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Grimmjow. Wyglądasz jak zbity pies.

A od kiedy jakieś tam zmartwianie się o mnie ci w głowie? Co, zjebie ostatni? Wstrząs mózgu mamy? Dobrze ci tak, skurwielu.

- Odwal się. Daj mi w spokoju umrzeć, do kurwy nędzy twojej mać.

- Umrzeć? – Wyjmuje ręce z kieszeni i kuca obok mnie. Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby robił jakąkolwiek z tych rzeczy, więc wywalam na niego oczy. Czy to naprawdę jest ten zjeb Cifer? A może ktoś go podmienił? – A czy twoim mottem nie jest przypadkiem: „Wstań i idź!"? Wywrzaskiwałeś to dostatecznie dużo razy, żebym zdążył zapamiętać.

- A co ty, kurwa, wiesz. – Piasek dostał mi się do gardła, dlatego każde słowo aż chrzęści. – Odpierdol się. Zajmij się sobą.

- Nie wiem, czyś uświadomion, Grimmjow… – On ani myśli się stąd ruszać i kontynuuje swój wkurwiający monolog. Wciąż tkwi obok w tej skądinąd nietypowej dla siebie pozie. – Cała Espada zginęła. Zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj.

I?... Zabawne. Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? Mów czego chcesz i spierdalaj stąd.

- Łżesz jak zjeb, Ulquiorra. Na co ci to?

- Kłamię? Tak sądzisz? Czemu więc jeszcze nie wrócili?

To… przecież niemożliwe. Starrk pokonany? Yammy pokonany? Aizen… pokonany? Nigdy… w to przecież nie uwierzę.

- Taka jest prawda, Grimmjow. Kopuła Las Noches runęła, Espada przestała istnieć, a Aizen-sama… Aizen został zabity. Pokonany. Czy cokolwiek.

- Jeśli to prawda – mówię w końcu – to czemu my dwaj żyjemy?

Ulquiorra długo milczy. Wreszcie odzywa się, kiedy już wierzę, że nie odpowie:

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- A teraz, Grimmjow… - Podnosi się i znowu spogląda z góry na mnie, leżącego w piasku. – Chodźmy. Czasu już iść. Chyba, że zamierzasz leżeć tak przez całą wieczność.

Mimo wszystko wstaję i otrzepuję się. Nie wiem czemu, ale postanowiłem iść za nim.

Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer

i Sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Nie, Espada już nie istnieje.

Nihilizm i destrukcja.

* * *

2. Dziwne… uczucie

Straciłem całe moce shinigami. Bardzo dziwne uczucie. To niezwykłe, jak bardzo się do nich przyzwyczaiłem. Stały się integralną częścią mnie – a teraz, kiedy zniknęły, nie mogę do tego przywyknąć. Jakby to wszystko podsumować: moje życie przewróciło się przez nie do góry nogami. Spotkanie Rukii, wielka misja ratunkowa, walka z Kenpachim i Byakuyą, zdrada Aizena, porwanie Inoue, walka z Grimmjowem i Ulquiorrą, aż wreszcie – ostatni pojedynek, podczas którego wszystko się przeważyło i dla którego zrezygnowałem ze swoich mocy.

Przez cały ten czas, gdy byłem shinigami, mogłem zginać w każdej chwili. Tak samo jak Sado, Inoue i Ishida. Ale przeżyliśmy i teraz ciężko jest wrócić do zwyczajności. Zapomnieć kim byłem, co zdziałałem i że zupełnym przypadkiem to właśnie ja uratowałem Karakurę oraz Soul Society. Został mi tylko jeden obowiązek – zapomnieć o shinigami, o hollowach, arrancarach i vizardach, następnie podjąć to wszystko, co zostawiłem. Mam, nie do końca z własnej woli, zostawić przyjaciół – Rukię i Renjiego, a także tych wszystkich, których zdążyłem polubić – Uraharę-san, Yoruichi-san, Shinjiego, Kenpachiego, Toushirou, Byakuyę, Ikkaku, Retsu, Ukitake-san.

Po prostu nie jest w stanie zapomnieć. Nie jestem tym samym człowiekiem, który spokojnie chodził do liceum w Karakurze. Stanie się shinigami zmieniło mnie bezpowrotnie. Może… Może z czasem się to zmieni? Może w końcu wmówię sobie, że shinigami byli tylko snem, majakiem podczas długiej choroby? Kiedyś może stwierdzę, że wszystko to było zbyt niesamowite, żebym miał brać w tym udział?

Kto wie… Myślę, że z jednej strony wielce mi ulżyło, że to już jest koniec, a moi przyjaciele są bezpieczni. Ale z drugiej strony żałuję, że Soul Society już mnie nie potrzebuje. Co im po zwykłym człowieku, który nie posiada nawet energii duchowej?

Po prostu jestem im niepotrzebny.

- Ichi-nii, obiad na stole!

Do niczego się im nie przydam.

- Ichi-nii, słyszysz mnie?

Powinienem po prostu zająć się swoim życiem.

- Ichi-nii!

Dać im spokój. Mają przecież własne życie.

- Już idę, Yuzu.

Przestać im zawadzać.

* * *

3. - No i? Gdzie teraz, Ulquiorra?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie usłyszał albo po prostu mnie olewa, dupek. Czyżby ponownie się zmalkontencił i zmienił w tego zmulonego typa, którym był przed upadkiem Las Noches? Wszystko możliwe – zmieniło się tak wiele, że tracę jakikolwiek punkt odniesienia.

- Grimmjow… - A jednak postanowił się odezwać. Brawa dla tego pana. – Wiesz, że po zniszczeniu Espady jesteśmy prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszymi istotami w Huecko Mundo?

- Ta, domyślam się. – Z jakiegoś powodu wcale mnie to nie ucieszyło. To przecież było moje wielkie marzenie, zostać królem. Zawsze do tego dążyłem, ale teraz, kiedy jestem bliski jego spełnienia jak nigdy dotąd, nie czuję żadnej radości. – Szkoda mi Starrka. Miał gówniane życie.

Sam nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem. Do tej pory skutecznie negowałem jakiekolwiek pozytywne emocje w stosunku do pozostałych członków armii Aizena. Mogłem ich nienawidzić, gardzić nimi, chcieć ich zabić. Nie spodziewałem się, że pożałuję ich śmierci.

Mimo wszystko pojąłem bardzo dobrze, dlaczego Primera tak bardzo obawiał się samotności. Bycie potęgą wcale nie jest takie fajne jak myślałem. Przynależność do Espady zawsze dawała jakiś cel – choćby i były to chore ambicje Aizena. Teraz czułem się jak miotany na falach korek.

- To gdzie teraz, Ulquiorra? Masz jakiś plan?

Mimo wszystko dobrze jest mieć kogoś, do kogo można by się odezwać. We dwóch jest łatwiej.

- Chcę znaleźć jeszcze kogoś.

- Kogoś? Ktoś z Espady mógł przeżyć? Czemu nie mówiłeś, zjebie-

- Nie. Nie chodzi o Espadę. Espada została wybita.

* * *

Falujące morze srebrnego piasku.

Ten widok zdążył już mu doszczętnie zbrzydnąć. Ile czasu można tkwić w miejscu i gapić się na piach? Ale z drugiej strony – po co się stąd ruszać? Jakby spojrzeć na to oględniej, to i tak nie miało to znaczenia, gdzie się znajdował. Ten widok nie był wcale gorszy od innych, jakie życie miało mu do zaoferowania. Wystarczy po raz kolejny pogrążyć się w statyczności i oczekiwaniu.

Oczekiwaniu na co?

Och, tego nie pamiętał. Po prostu całe życie, jakie pamiętał było oczekiwaniem. Co szkodzi z przyzwyczajenia poczekać jeszcze trochę? Na niego nie czekał nikt, więc…

Ta wolność wcale nie daje szczęścia. Może to wcale nie jest wolność? Może to kolejne więzienie? O, jakie trudne pytania. Skoro nic już nie robi, tylko czeka, równie dobrze morze rozważyć pewne problemy egzystencjalne. Czeka na odpowiedni moment, a gdy ten nadejdzie znów ktoś go wyręczy. Tak naprawdę, to jedynie w czekaniu był dobry. W swoim długim, pozbawionym sensu życiu.

- Co tam jest, Ich… Gin?

Przeżyli? W zasadzie… Czemu mieliby nie przeżyć? Głupie pytanie.

- Nic tam nie ma.

To jedyna, idealna definicja. Nie ma tam nic, co zasługiwałoby na więcej, niż tylko przelotne spojrzenie. Ale z drugiej strony – czemu nie? Jak już patrzeć na cokolwiek, to czemu nie na nieskończoną połać piasku?

* * *

Depresja. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że ten wiecznie uchachany shinigami jest w stanie zapaść na depresję. Ale jak inaczej można nazwać siedzenie nieruchomo i gapienie się przed siebie? Jak widać ta walka z Soul Society zmieniła mniej lub bardziej każdego. Spojrzałem wymownie na Ulquiorrę – niech rzuci jakiś trafny, zgryźliwy komentarz typu: „Cóż za wymagające zajęcie, Ichimaru. W sam raz, na twoje zdolności." albo: „Od tego zmęczyć się można.".

Ale Cuarto Espada nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Jakby udzieliła mu się ta statyczność. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że bezruch jest chorobą zakaźną.

Albo depresja.

No i po co ja tu, kurwa, przylazłem? Żeby patrzeć jak ostatnie barany z armii Aizena gapią się przed siebie z wmontowanym automatycznym grajdoł-maker firmy wiatr! Na co mi to wszystko? W takim razie mogłem dalej płaszczyć dupę w tym miejscu, w którym zostawił mnie Kurosaki!

- Co to, do cholery, ma znaczyć? – Bez zastanowienia chwyciłem ich za ramiona i potrząchnąłem. – Ulquiorra, po cholerę tu lazłeś, jak zamierzasz stać tu jak jebany kołek i gapić się przed siebie? Ocknijcie się, pojebańcy, albo rozwalę wam łby!

Moje słowa poskutkowały, bo w tej samej chwili zwróciły się na mnie dwie pary oczu: zielone i jasnoniebieskie. Przynajmniej nie gapili się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń.

Puściłem ich, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę, rozsypując piasek.

- Dość już mam tego jebanego Huecko Mundo

Idę do świata żywych.

Albo do Soul Society.

Gdziekolwiek, byle nie tkwić tutaj.

* * *

4. - Eee… Ukitake-taichou?

Kapitan spojrzał na intruza, zaglądającego ostrożnie do gabinetu, następnie zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Rukia? Co cię tu sprowadza?

Nie żeby się nie spodziewał. Aż tak naiwny nie był. Tylko nie spodziewał się tak szybko.

- Kapitanie… Jeśli tylko nie przeszkadzam… Chciałabym o coś spytać. Ja… zastanawiam się, co z Ichigo, kapitanie. Skoro stracił teraz swoje moce shinigami, to znaczy, że jest bezbronny. Gdyby któryś za arrancarów przeżył i chciał się zemścić…

Juushirou uśmiechnął się – pocieszająco, jak miał nadzieję.

- Wódz Generał wziął to już pod uwagę i omówił ze wszystkimi kapitanami. Porucznik Abarai jest teraz shinigami stacjonującym w Karakurze. Gdyby coś się stało, natychmiast powiadomiłby-

_Uwaga wszyscy kapitanowie i porucznicy!_ – Umilkł w połowie zdania, rozpoznając ten głos. – _Mówi porucznik Isane Kotetsu z oddziału czwartego. Ogłaszam alarm generalny w całym Seireitei. Zdrajca Aizen Sousuke, były kapitan piątej dywizji, przed trzema godzinami zbiegł z więzienia i opuścił teren Soul Society. Wszyscy kapitanowie oraz ich porucznicy mają natychmiast stawić się w siedzibie oddziału pierwszego!_

- Kapitanowie i porucznicy Gotei 13! – zagrzmiał generał Yamamoto, odwróciwszy się w stronę oczekujących na jego słowa shinigami. – Jak zdążyliście się już dowiedzieć, straciliśmy kontrolę nad sytuacją. Aizen Sousuke, były kapitan piątej dywizji, skazany na dwadzieścia tysięcy lat więzienia za zbrodnie przeciw Soul Society, przed kilkoma godzinami zbiegł z aresztu 8 „Avici" i zniknął z terenów będących pod naszą kontrolą. Kapitan Sui Feng-

- Wraz z zespołem egzekucyjnym rozpoczęłam pościg – odezwała się kapitan drugiego oddziału. – Jednakże wszystko wskazuje na to, że zdrajca udał się do Huecko Mundo. Kontynuowanie pościgu byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Och, znowu Huecko Mundo? – Kapitan ósmego oddziału Kyoraku Shunsui ziewnął i podrapał się po nosie. – Zamierza zebrać armię arrancarów i zacząć ten cyrk od nowa?

- „Ten cyrk" nieomal doprowadził do upadku Soul Society – przypomniał grobowym głosem kapitan oddziału dziesiątego, Hitsugaya Toushirou. – Jeżeli zamierza ponawiać próby w nieskończoność, za którymś razem osiągnie zamierzony efekt. Przypominam, że tym razem nie mamy Kurosakiego w odwodzie.

- Czy dobrze mniemam, że masz pomysł na wyjście z sytuacji, kapitanie dziesięć? – spytał niemal flegmatycznie Shunsui.

- Zwracam jedynie uwagę na fakt, że ostatnio wygraliśmy czystym przypadkiem, kapitanie – odparł lodowato zapytany.

- Docenić zagrożenie, o to ci chodzi? – zapytał swym typowym ochrypłym głosem kapitan oddziału jedenastego Zaraki Kenpachi, krzyżujące ręce na piersi i spoglądając na pozostałych kapitanów z wyżyn swojego nieprzeciętnego wzrostu. – Pójdźmy więc całą bandą złożyć mu wizytę, wytłuczmy co tam się zalęgło i nie dajmy mu szansy na czważenie z tymi hollowami. Oczywiście JA SAM bym wystarczył, ale pewnie skończy się jak ostatnim razem, kiedy Kuchiki ciągle właził mi pod miecz.

- Za moich czasów – mruknął pod nosem kapitan oddziału piątego Hirako Shinji - kapitanowie jedenastego oddziału nie mieszali się do polityki, ale jak widać-

- Słyszałem to! – Zaraki skutecznie zagłuszył resztę wypowiedzi.

- Gdyby wszystko było tak proste jak insynuujesz, Zaraki, nie mielibyśmy problemów poprzednio – oznajmił z iście arystokratyczną wyniosłością kapitan oddziału szóstego, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Jak zawsze chrzanisz od rzeczy, Kuchiki! Mówiąc „problemy", masz na myśli tych dziesięciu małych arrancarków, co? Chętnie powalczyłbym sobie z nimi dalej, ale oczywiście musiałeś wchrzanić się w MOJĄ walkę i ukatrupić MOJEGO przeciwnika!

- Mówisz o momencie, w którym zdecydowałem się jednak uratować twoją niewdzięczną skórę, Zaraki?

- Kapitanowie, to nie jest miejsce na tego typu kłótnię – wtrącił się uspokajającym tonem kapitan trzynastego oddziału Ukitake Juushirou. – Powinniśmy w pierwszej kolejności rozważyć w jaki sposób Aizenowi udało się uciec. Czy nie był jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych więźniów?

- Ktoś mu pomógł, to oczywiste – Kenpachi wzruszył ramionami w sposób jasno obrazujący nikłe zainteresowanie tematem. – Jakieś małe cholerstwo z tej jego armii mogło przecież przeżyć.

- Problem w tym, że „małe cholerstwo" byłoby zbyt słabe, by cokolwiek zdziałać. Więzienie jest zabezpieczone przed niepożądaną ingerencją z zewnątrz, tak samo jak od wewnątrz – tłumaczył cierpliwie Juushirou. – Jeśli miałbym szacować, nieprzyjaciel musiałby być na poziomie Espady lub wyższym.

- Hę? Sugerujesz, że ktoś z nich przeżył, Juu? – zainteresował się Shunsui.

Kapitan trzynastego oddziału jedynie rozłożył ręce.

- Tylko to przychodzi mi do głowy. Ale też nie chcę rzucać oskarżeń.

- Tak jakby martwym one cokolwiek robiły – skomentował Zaraki.

- Kapitanowie! – zagrzmiał generał głosem ucinającym wszelkie dyskusje. – To poważna sprawa. Nie traktujcie tego jak przepychanki między sobą nawzajem. Błędem byłoby niedoceniać Aizena, Kenpachi, Shunsui, weźcie to pod uwagę przy wygłaszaniu swoich opinii.

- Staram się nie popadać w desperację, dziadku. Jest ona co najmniej tak niebezpieczna, jak ignorancja – odpowiedział nieco obronnym tonem Kyoraku.

- Jeśli mogę wtrącić… – zaczął Juushirou, ale skutecznie przerwał mu odgłos otwierających się drzwi.

- Spóźniłem się trochę, jak widzę. – Kapitan dwunastego oddziału Kurotsuchi Mayuri zupełnie się tym nie przejął, w sposób zapewne zapożyczony od swojego poprzednika. – Może zainteresuje was fakt, że w świecie żywych, niedaleko waszego ulubionego miasta Karakury pojawiły się trzy niezwykle potężne reiatsu-

- Niezwykle potężne reiatsu? – wyrwał się do przodu Kenpachi z miną wyrażającą szczery zachwyt.

- W istocie, kapitanie jedenaście, przed chwilą to powiedziałem – odparł zgryźliwie Mayuri

- Mniemam, że na poziomie siły Espady? – ni to powiedział, ni zapytał Juushirou.

- Doprawdy, trafne spostrzeżenie, kapitanie. Zastanawiam się właśnie po co się tak spieszyłem, skoro wydajecie się już wszystko wiedzieć? – stwierdził ironicznie kapitan dwunastki. – Zabawne. Pamiętam jeszcze, jak się chwaliliście, że udało wam się wszystkich wytrzebić. Wtedy, kiedy chciałem złapać sobie żywy egzemplarz.

- Cisza! – głos Yamamoto uciął błyskawicznie wszystkie sprzeczki. – Kuchiki, Zaraki, to wasze zadanie. Uwińcie się szybko.

Obaj nie wyglądali na zachwyconych.

- Sam bym sobie z tym poradził, generale – powiedzieli dokładnie w tym samym momencie, następnie spiorunowali się nawzajem spojrzeniami.

- Znowu zamierzasz włazić mi pod miecz, Kuchiki? – dodał jeszcze Zaraki.

- Doprawdy, wszyscy kapitanowie jedenastki, których pamiętam, to wrzody na dupie – mruknął pod nosem Shinji.

Zaraki właśnie obracał się ku niemu, gdy drzwi kwatery pierwszej dywizji otworzyły się. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, sprzeczki na moment poszły w odstawkę, gdy kapitanowie zjednoczyli siły przeciwko intruzowi.

- Hej – mruknął niemrawo intruz. – Spóźniłem się?

Miał oczy zielone jak u kota i nieco melancholijne, natomiast włosy koloru czekolady zmierzwione, z niektórymi kosmykami sterczącymi pod dziwnymi kątami. Był niewysoki, drobny i jakiś taki nie rzucający się w oczy. Nie wywierał dobrego pierwszego wrażenia.

- O, kto przyszedł – Yamamoto wydawał się jednak ucieszony. – Jak jesteście tu wszyscy doskonale świadomi, nie mamy kapitana trzeciej dywizji…

- Wiem, wiemy – mruknął pod nosem Kensei, wznosząc oczy ku sufitowi. – Durny Rose woli siedzieć w tej całej Karakurze i…

Dalsze słowa przeszły w niewyraźne mamrotanie, gdy kapitan dziewiątej dywizji zaczął domyślać się o co chodzi – tak samo zresztą jak i reszta.

- Przedstawiam wam więc Okitę Soujiego, ponownie podniesionego do rangi kapitana trzeciej dywizji…

- Zastępczego kapitana – wtrącił się Souji wyjątkowo malkontenckim tonem, następnie zaczął człapać niemrawo szpalerem, tworzonym przez dwa szeregi shinigami, absolutnie nie speszony nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami większości. – Naprawdę, za stary już jestem na takie rzeczy. O, cześć Juu. W kościach mnie łupie, w krzyżu strzela… O, Kyoraku, ciągle tutaj? Kensei, słyszałem, że cię zabili. O, Shinji! Co za…

Chwilę później wygrzebywał się z niewielkiego gruzowiska i pokruszonych kawałków ściany w kącie.

- Proszę, zajmij swoje miejsce, kapitanie – poprosił całkiem uprzejmie Yamamoto, opierając się ponownie na lasce. – Zaraki, Kuchiki, mieliście chyba coś do roboty? Reszta – Spojrzał na nich spod krzaczastych brwi. – Przygotujmy się do wojny. Jest ona nieunikniona, a zważywszy z kim przyjdzie nam ją stoczyć, nie będzie należała do łatwych. Kapitan dwunastej dywizji Kurotsuchi Mayuri dostarczy informacji na temat obecnych możliwości Hougyoku i jego wykorzystania przez zdrajcę. Kapitan dziesiątej dywizji Hitsugaya Toushirou zorientuje się, czy w liczbie pustych przybywających obecnie do świata żywych pojawiają się wahania. Kapitan piątej dywizji Hirako Shinji, kapitan ósmej dywizji Kyoraku Shunsui oraz kapitan trzynastej dywizji Ukitake Juushirou zapewnią Seireitei obronę. Kapitan czwartej dywizji Unahana Retsu zorganizuje zaplecze medyczne. Kapitan dziewiątej dywizji…

- Wszyscy wiedzą, do której dywizji należą, nie trzeba im tego powtarzać – mruknął pod nosem Kensei, ale tak, żeby generał go nie usłyszał.

- Muguruma Kensei i kapitan drugiej dywizji Sui Feng pozostaną w odwodzie. Kapitan trzeciej dywizji Okita Souji zniknie mi z oczu.

- Yama-jii ani razu się tak nie narozkazywał od czasu ryoka – stwierdził w zadumie Shunsui, kiedy wyszli już z budynku pierwszej dywizji. – Widać, że takie coś dobrze mu zrobi.

- Zapomniałem już, jaki w Gotei panuje burdel – stwierdził ponuro Shinji. – Inaczej nie dałbym się w to wkręcić ponownie.

- Nanao-chaaan – Shunsui rozejrzał się za swoją vice-kapitan. – Skoczysz do budynku dywizji i sobie poradzisz?

- Na pewno lepiej niż ty – stwierdził obiektywnie Souji. – Twoja porucznik niesamowicie przypomina Lisę. A jak już jesteśmy w temacie poruczników: widział ktoś może mojego? W ogóle jak on wygląda? Nie miałem jeszcze okazji się przedstawić w oddziale…

- Stoi dokładnie za tobą, Souji – odpowiedział uprzejmie Juushirou.

Kapitan trójki odwrócił się na pięcie zaskakująco energicznie jak na kogoś narzekającego na łupanie w krzyżu, następnie spojrzał na Kirę.

- O, oto i on. Souji Okita jestem. Były emerytowany kapitan trzeciej dywizji, obecny zastępczy kapitan tejże.

- Jasne, zawsze jest dobra okazja, by sobie kilka tytułów dorobić – wtrącił Shinji. – Może jeszcze „były były kapitan trzeciego oddziału"?

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym – przyznał całkowicie poważnie Souji – ale doszedłem do wniosku, że „były emerytowany" brzmi lepiej niż „były były".

- Eee… Kira Izuru, porucznik trzeciej dywizji – odważył się odezwać Izuru, ale został całkowicie zignorowany.

- Myślisz, że to tytuły wymienne? – kontynuował Shinji. – Wtedy ja też mógłbym sobie taki dorobić, tylko zamiast „były emerytowany", „były zbiegły".

- Widzisz – Souji też nie zwrócił uwagi na porucznika – „były były" jest nieprecyzyjne, dlatego uważam…

- Ee... Przepraszam, kapitanie… - spróbował jeszcze raz Kira.

W tym momencie dwa różowe klapki z Hiyori na końcu wylądowały Soujiemu na twarzy i kapitan trójki zniknął w chmurze pyłu.

- Widzisz, tak to powinieneś robić – pouczyła Kirę była porucznik dwunastej dywizji protekcjonalnym tonem.

- Hiyori… - zaczął ostrożnie Shinji. – Jak widać wróciłaś już do zdrowia, więc może wybierasz się już do świata żywych, co?...

Tym razem oba klapki wylądowały na twarzy kapitana piątego oddziału.

- Znowu pozwalasz po sobie deptać, Shinji – stwierdziła vizardka, patrząc na niego z góry. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Ciebie i Okitę trzeba pilnować, bo strasznie rozmemłanych poruczników macie.

Odwróciła się i odeszła z miną wyrażająca całkowite zdegustowanie.

- Jedno małe „dzień dobry, kapitanie" przydałoby się po stu latach – stwierdził Souji, podnosząc się do siadu i otrzepując haori. Ale stwierdził tak, żeby już tego nie usłyszała.

- Przynajmniej nie musiałeś jej znosić przez te sto lat – odpowiedział Shinji, obmacując sobie niepewnie opuchnięty nos. – Moja twarz niedługo dorobi się trwałego wgniecenia po jej klapkach.

Izuru stał kawałek dalej i od początku przyglądał się scenie. Teraz nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać.

- Kira-kun… - Spojrzał w prawo, na Hinamori. – Czy przed chwilą dziewczynka w kitkach pobiła naszych kapitanów?

Izuru spojrzał znowu przed siebie i ponuro pokiwał głową.

- Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie się stało – powiedział grobowym głosem.

* * *

5. Mimo, że straciłem moją moc duchową, to część instynktów shinigami mi pozostała. Chociażby wiedza, że w moją stronę zmierza hollow. Nie widziałem go, ale czułem bardzo wyraźnie. O ironio, może moja koślawa zdolność do wykrywania reiatsu postanowiła rozwinąć się wtedy, kiedy nie jestem w stanie z niej w sensowny sposób skorzystać?

Gdybym tylko ciągle był shinigami… Jeden pusty nie stanowiłby dla mnie najmniejszego problemu. Dla mnie, który walczył na równi z Espadą i który w walce jeden na jednego pokonał Aizena. Ale nie byłem shinigami. Byłem zwyczajnym człowiekiem, słabą, bezsilną duszą. Nie widziałem nawet tego, co mnie atakowało.

I nie wiedziałem czemu. Skoro nie miałem już reiatsu, przestawałem być smakowitym kąskiem dla wszelkich stworzeń nim się żywiących. Prawda?...

Jednak ten hollow chyba miał odmienne zapatrywania na tę kwestię. Wyczuwałem, jak runął na mnie gdzieś z góry, podobny do pikującego na ofiarę jastrzębia. Jak na zwykłego pustego był silny – ten fakt wyczuwałem wyraźnie – jednak zawsze pozostawał tylko pustym. To dodawało otuchy. Głupim, bezmózgim pustym.

Polegając na intuicji i nowo odkrytym zmyśle wyczuwania reiatsu, rzuciłem się biegiem do przodu. Fala powietrza spowodowana atakiem omiotła mi plecy, a chodnik pękł na mniejsze odłamki z ogłuszającym hukiem. Ja sam obróciłem się zaraz przodem do przeciwnika, a zdradziecka, prawa ręka odruchowo sięgnęła nad ramię w poszukiwaniu znajomej rękojeści Zangetsu-

I zacisnęła się na powietrzu.

Nie jestem już shinigami. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Powinienem o tym pamiętać.

Psuty musiał już dostrzec, że nie dopadł ofiary. Po nagłym zgęstnieniu reiatsu mogłem się domyśleć, że za chwilę zaatakuje ponownie. Nie miałem pojęcia jak – w końcu puści mogli walczyć na wiele różnych sposobów. A ja…

Nie, coś się nie zgadzało. Atak zbyt długo nie nadchodził, a przecież przeciwnik miał mnie teraz jak na widelcu. A samo reiatsu… Zaczęło się rozwiewać? To ma być jakiś żart?

- Panowie, nadeszła ta wielka chwila, gdy Kurosaki przybiera swoją bezcenną minę.

Obróciłem się po raz kolejny, równie gwałtownie, jak przedtem. Następnie zamarłem w całkowitej konsternacji i z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Nie dowierzałem im w najmniejszym stopniu. Bo przecież nie mogły pokazywać mi teraz prawdy…

- A za tę minę, to naprawdę opłacało się wyżebrać te gigai.

- Wyżebraliśmy je dlatego, bo ukrywają nasze reiatsu, Ich… Gin.

Postanowiłem przemówić, żeby poinformować zjawy, że są tylko zjawami.

- Chwila moment! Wy nie żyjecie!

- Tak? Chyba powinniśmy się przestać ruszać, panowie, bo Kurosaki twierdzi, że nie żyjemy. – Były kapitan trzeciej dywizji Gotei prezentował właśnie swój przerażający uśmiech.

- Skoro Kurosaki mnie zabił, to powinien mieć najpełniejszą wiedzę na temat tego, że nie żyję – wyraził opinię absolutnie obojętnym tonem były Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer.

- Słuchaj, Kurosaki, coś ty sobie myślał, żeby będąc człowiekiem rzucać się na pustego? – Następnie były Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez zamyślił się. – Gdybym JA był człowiekiem, to bym się tak idiotycznie nie rzucał, Kurosaki. Co dobitnie dowodzi wyższości rozsądku hollowa nad rozsądkiem shinigami.

Z twarzy Gina spełzł uśmiech.

- Jakaś pokręcona ta twoja logika. I nie do końca logiczna – zauważył.

- Oczywiście, jesteś tylko nędznym shinigami, jak możesz rozumieć logikę hollowa?

- Brak logiki hollowa, chciałeś powiedzieć?

- Wiem co chciałem powiedzieć, Ichimiaru! Zamknij mordę!

- Zabiliście pustego? – wtrąciłem się. Fakt, głupio, ale co miałem zrobić, kiedy trzech gości, których miałem za martwych jak sama śmierć pojawia się nagle przede mną i zaczyna między sobą kłócić jakby nigdy nic.

- Nie, kurwa! Ichimaru zatrzymał go sobie jako zwierzątko domowe! A jak ci się wydaje, Kurosaki? – najwyraźniej cierpliwość Grimmjowa do mnie kończyła się mniej więcej tam, gdzie się zaczynała.

- Nie mam pojęcia! – zirytowałem się. – Wyobraź sobie, że go nie widzę! Jestem człowiekiem! Czło-wie-kiem! Przeliterować?

- To może pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz coś gadać!

Miałem już rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostę, kiedy wyczułem coś jeszcze. Dwa potężne reiatsu. I znajome aż za bardzo.

- Powinieneś sam siebie posłuchać, Grimmjow – odezwał się beznamiętnym tonem Ulquiorra. – Shinigami musieli zauważyć naszą obecność. Idziemy.

- W samej rzeczy. Sayounara, Kurosaki – Ichimaru pomachał mi pogodnie, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz próbowałem dostać się do Seireitei. Następnie on i Ulquiorra zniknęli.

- To było za uratowanie mi życia – warknął Grimmjow. – Teraz nic nie jestem ci winny, więc następnym razem, kiedy się spotkamy, zabiję cię.

I on również zniknął.

* * *

6. - Nikogo nie znaleźliśmy. – Widać było gołym okiem, że kapitanowi szóstego oddziału ciężko jest pogodzić się z porażką.

- Już dawno mówiłem, że ten twój zmysł wyczuwania reiatsu jest jakiś lipny, Kuchiki – stwierdził kapitan jedenastki.

- Czy mam ci przypomnieć, Zaraki, kto podczas ataku ryoka błądził po całym Seirietei, nie mogąc znaleźć przeciwnika? Tego reiatsu tam nie było.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wyparowało, Kuchiki?

- Wiem, co chcę powiedzieć, Zaraki.

- Kapitanie Kuchiki, kapitanie Zaraki, to naprawdę nie jest dobry moment na spory – Juushirou ponownie zmuszony był wystąpić w roli mediatora. – Pozostaje opcja, że było to reiatsu zwiadowców, który niezwłocznie powrócili do Huecko Mundo.

- Albo że oddział dwunasty znów zrypał sprawę – wtrącił półgłosem Shinji.

- Zwiadowcy o sile Espady? – Kyoraku wyraził sceptycyzm. – To nie po Aizenowemu.

- Może chciał zobaczyć, jak szybko zareagujemy. Wypróbowuje nasze siły przed głównym atakiem.

- To też nie po Aizenowemu. Prędzej kazałby zrobić małą borutę, moim zdaniem.

- Lub też chce, żebyśmy się wewnętrznie pobili o to, jaki miał cel – wtrącił milczący do tej pory Toushirou. – Czy jest możliwe, żeby oddział dwunasty był pod wpływem Kyouka Suigetsu? Wtedy by się zgadzało – Azien podsunąłby fałszywą przynętę i czekał, aż zaczniemy się kłócić, jaki miał w tym cel. Nie zauważyłem żadnych zmian w ilości pojawiających się w świecie żywych pustych, ale wziąwszy poprawkę na Całkowitą Hipnozę to nic nie znaczy.

- A jaki miał? Ostrzec nas, że żyje i ma się świetnie? To chyba działa na jego niekorzyść, nie sądzisz, kapitanie? – odezwał się Kensei. – Z drugiej strony na własnej skórze odczuliśmy, jaki Aizen jest przebiegły i że Kyoukę potrafi wykorzystywać na wiele różnych sposobów.

Yamamoto zastukał laską w podłogę i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.

- W obliczu najnowszych informacji ogłaszam przegrupowanie – odezwał się poważnie. – Kapitan ósmej dywizji Kyoraku Shunsui -

- Wszyscy NAPRAWDĘ wiedzą, do jakich oddziałów należą – wtrącił półgębkiem Kensei.

- Oraz kapitan trzynastej dywizji Ukitake Juushirou wraz ze swoimi porucznikami obejmą rezydenturę w mieście Karakura. Kapitan trzeciej dywizji Okita Souji i kapitan dziesiątej dywizji Hitsugaya Toushirou dołączą do grupy zapewniającej bezpieczeństwo Seireitei.

- Będziesz w stanie zająć się rezydenturą, Juushirou? – zapytał, kiedy wszyscy już wychodzili. – Wolałbym wysłać was dwóch, ale jeżeli nadal masz kłopoty ze zdrowiem, poślę Hirako.

- Czuję się świetnie – zapewnił nieco zmieszany kapitan trzynastej dywizji. – Naprawdę, nie ma powodów do obaw, dowódco.

- W razie czego wyślę go z powrotem, Yama-ji – wtrącił Kyoraku. – Po prostu nie martw się na zapas.


	3. Segundo

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję mojej becie, bez której w życiu nie odważyłabym się tutaj publikować, a także wszystkim czytaczom obecnym i przyszłym. Wasza opinia naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy._

_Niestety nadal nie umiem robić w dokumentach enterów i muszę się zadowalać "horizontal line"._

_01.02.2012_

_Wersja trzecia poprawiona_

_Beta: Findzio_

* * *

1. Karakura. Niegdyś miejsce niezwykle ważne dla całej Społeczności Dusz. Obecnie – pospolite miasteczko w Japonii. No, prawie pospolite. A prawie, jak w reklamie piwa, robi wielką równicę - chociażby przez sam fakt, że obecnie rezydowało tam dwóch shinigami rangi Kapitańskiej i tyleż poruczników. Nie wspominając o sześciu byłych kapitanach, czterech byłych porucznikach, dwóch zapewne ostatnich Quincy na świecie, dwóch arrancarach i dwóch osobach o umiejętnościach równie niezwykłych, co statek UFO lądujący w szczerym polu. Nie mówiąc już o pewnym byłym zastępczym shinigami.

Byłem wściekły. Co tu robili Grimmjow, Ulquiorra i Gin? Przecież oni byli definitywnie MARTWI. Zapewne. Całkiem prawdopodobnie. Cholera jasna, przecież Ulquiorrę ja, osobiście, ZABIŁEM. A Grimmjowa zabił Noitora. Widziałem! A Gina zabił Aizen. Też widziałem! No i czemu przyszli akurat TUTAJ? Rozumiem, że można mieć dość Huecko Mundo, a Soul Society nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem dla arrancarów i zbiegłych shinigami… ale dlaczego przyszli do KARAKURY?

Czyżby Grimmjow chciał się naprawdę odwdzięczyć za uratowanie życia? To aż do niego niepodobne. Albo Gin – dobra, wyręczyłem go w pokonywaniu Aizena, ale wdzięczności się wcale po nim nie spodziewałem. Czy też Ulquiorra – chyba powinien być na mnie wściekły, w końcu go zabiłem.

Skutkiem tych wszystkich myśli doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę wreszcie wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Najlepiej – tak, chciałbym odzyskać moje moce shinigami. Ba, teraz wręcz musiałem to zrobić – co, jeżeli po raz kolejny zaatakuje mnie pusty? Najwyraźniej przeszłość nie chciała zostawić mnie w spokoju, nie ważne jak bardzo próbowałbym się jej pozbyć. Nie chciałem też iść przed siebie bezbronny. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł tata.

- Tato, możemy poważnie porozmawiać?

Pięść zatrzymała się o włos od mojej twarzy. Naprawdę, muszę zapamiętać ten sposób.

- Słucham cię, synu! – powiedział jowialnie Isshin. – A więc wszedłeś już w TEN wiek i chcesz się dowiedzieć pewnych rzeczy, co?...

- Chciałbym odzyskać moje moce shinigami. Czy to możliwe?

Tak, to był dla niego szok. Absolutnie się tego nie spodziewał.

- Wiesz, to raczej niewykonalne, Ichigo. Zangetsu mówił ci to, kiedy uczyłeś się Ostatecznej Getsugi. Zaraz… Mówił? Tak, zdaje się, że powinien.

- Mówił tylko, że je stracę.

- Mogłeś się domyśleć, że bezpowrotnie, synu.

No i taka była z nim rozmowa. Wprost genialnie. Na szczęście miałem jeszcze plan awaryjny – no, może bardziej „ostatnią deskę ratunku", ale mniejsza z nazwą. Udałem się więc do nikogo innego, jak Kapelusznika w Sandałach, Urahary Kisuke. Jeżeli on nie będzie w stanie mi pomóc, to nikt już nie będzie.

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, Kurosaki-san.

Nie chciałem nawet o tym słyszeć.

- Nic z tego! Musi być jakiś sposób, musi. I ty go znasz, Urahara-san! – Wyłożyłem oskarżycielsko moje zdanie.

Kapelusznik zamyślił się – a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję, bo tę część twarzy, której akurat nie ocieniało rondo kapelusza, zasłonił swoim nieodłącznym sensu.

- W zasadzie… Może i mógłbym pomyśleć nad tym, że jednak jest to tak jakby i w dużej ogólności możliwe…

O, tak! Wierzyłem w niego!

- Więc? Co mam zrobić, Urahara-san?

- Spokojnie, Kurosaki-san. Powiedziałem tylko, że mogę nad tym pomyśleć.

I tak wierzyłem, że coś wymyśli. Nie byłby tym samym Kapelusznikiem w Sandałach jakiego znam, gdyby nie wpadł na żaden genialny pomysł.

- Zapewne będzie to bardzo niebezpieczne i kończące się śmiercią w większości przypadków – dodał.

- Ale co mam zrobić, Urahara-san?

- Jeszcze nie wiem, Kurosaki-san – wyjaśnił cierpliwe – ale takie rzeczy przeważnie są niebezpieczne i kończą się śmiercią w większości przypadków. W zasadzie…

Czekałem w zapięciu, a Kapelusznik zapewne myślał intensywnie.

- Nie, jeszcze to przemyślę – powiedział.

I na tym rozmowa się skończyła.

* * *

2. Zakląłem pod nosem dla rozładowania napięcia i popatrzyłem krzywo po moich towarzyszach zesłania.

- To co teraz zrobimy?

- Możemy zrobić cokolwiek – wyindukował z siebie Ulquiorra, a malkontenctwo tych trzech słów aż mnie uderzyło.

- Możemy założyć bar rybny i żyć sobie szczęśliwie do końca swoich dni – powiedział pogodnie Ichimaru.

- A za srylion lat Aizen tu przyjdzie i wynicuje nas przez dupy – dodałem cokolwiek pesymistycznie.

- A więc musimy dobrze spożytkować ów srylion, nie sądzisz?

Wbiłem wzrok w miejsce, gdzie powinny znajdować się źrenice tego skurwysyńskiego shinigami i spróbowałem spiorunować go spojrzeniem. Nieskutecznie.

- Co za skończony idiota wymyślił, żeby go zamykać we więzieniu – zbulwersowałem się. – On jest NIEŚMIERTELNY, kurwa mać! Trzeba go było przykładnie UKATRUPIĆ. A te popierdolce zamierzają go wypuścić, kiedy tylko odsiedzi swój wyrok! Nie, ja się na to, kurwa, nie piszę! Chodźmy do tego całego shinigamskiego burdelu i ukręćmy łeb temu baranowi!

- Żeby to było tak proste, jak mówisz… - Ichimaru westchnął niemal melancholijnie.

- A nie jest? – warknąłem.

- Och, myślę, że nie. Inaczej ktoś już by to zrobił, nieprawdaż?

- Może każdy tak sądzi i w rezultacie nikt nawet nie spróbował?

- O, a zgłaszasz się na testera?

- Na nic się, kurwa, nie zgłaszam! – Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem ponownie, z identycznym rezultatem jak poprzednio. Następnie postanowiłem się uspokoić i nie dawać się już temu nędznemu shinigami wyprowadzać z równowagi. – Sugeruję tylko, że należałoby nad tym pomyśleć.

- Pomyśleliśmy. Jak rozumiem, zostaje moja wersja z barem rybnym?

- Nie będę prowadził żadne skurwiałego baru!

- Cóż za słowotwórstwo… - Ichimaru pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

- Zamierzam trenować przez ten cały czas – kontynuowałem, ignorując wtręt – A gdy ta dupa wołowa przyjdzie tu za ten srylion lat, to osobiście wypruję mu flaki! – Nakręcałem się coraz bardziej. – A potem będę patrzył i napawał się widokiem, jak ten worek gówna skomli u moich nóg! A następny będzie…

Przerwało mi niemrawe klaskanie.

- Cóż za godny podziwu duch bojowy – skwitował z wkurwiającą mnie powagą Ichimaru. – Pozostaje mi życzyć ci powodzenia.

Rzuciłem się na niego, nawet nie dobywając Panthery, tylko z zamiarem rozszarpania tego cholernego shinigami na strzępy gołymi rękoma. Niestety wtedy Ulquiorra ucapił mnie za kark i nie dał się trafić ani ręką, ani nogą.

- Nie daj się mu sprowokować, Grimmjow – powiedział były Cuarto Espada bez jakiegokolwiek przebłysku emocji.

Wyrwałem się gwałtownie i tym razem nie miałem już żadnych oporów przed sięgnięciem po zanpakutou.

- Nie waż się mnie tak traktować, Ulquiorra! – wysyczałem.

- Patrzcie, kto nas odwiedził – powiedział wtedy Ichimaru, unosząc do góry jeden palec.

* * *

Spojrzała na całą gromadkę raczej obojętnie, choć w jej oczach można było dostrzec również ślad potępiania. Na Ichimaru uśmiechającego się pogodnie, na Grimmjowa z wyciągniętą kataną i Ulquiorrę mierzącego byłego Sexta Espadę lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Szukanie was po całym mieście jest wyjątkowo niewdzięczny zajęciem – odezwała się.

- A czemuż zasłużyliśmy na ten niewątpliwy zaszczyt, Shihouin-san? – zapytał z paskudnym uśmiechem Ichimaru.

- Zastanawiam się właśnie, czy nie jest on zbyt wielki – odparła Yoruichi podnosząc się z kucek i spoglądając na renegatów z wysokości, jaką dawał jej parkan wokół karakurskiego parku. – Za mną.

Żaden z nich się nie ruszył.

- Oooch? – stwierdził Ichimaru.

Oczy Yoruichi zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Przypominała wkurzoną kocicę.

- Kisuke ma do was sprawę. Powiedziałam: za mną.

* * *

- O, jesteście już! – ucieszył się Urahara. – Cóż za niezwykłe tempo. Twoje shunpo jak zawsze jest olśniewające, Yoruichi-san.

- Zamierzasz tu założyć schronisko, Kisuke? – zapytała niezbyt miło ta cała Yoruichi, spoglądając na gospodarza raczej zimno.

Szczerze mówiąc mniej mnie zirytował wtręt o schronisku, niż biały sensu w dłoni sklepikarza, wykonujący bardzo irytujące, gwałtowne i nieprzewidywalne ruchy. Dla kota jest to jak wykrzyczany do ucha rozkaz „Atakuj!" i całą siłą woli utrzymywałem wewnętrzne zen.

- Och, zaraz schronisko… - Kapelusznik majtnął wachlarzem. – To tylko…

- Czterech renegatów, Kisuke – przerwała mu Shihouin-san.

Policzyłem nas. Policzyłem jeszcze raz. Za każdym razem wychodziło mi trzy, jak w mordę strzelił.

- Komuś jeszcze wychodzi, że jest nas trzech? – zapytał teatralny szeptem Gin.

- Może malkontenctwo Ulquiorry uważają za osobny byt – zasugerowałem.

W tym momencie biało-ciemnozielony kapelusz z shinigamim pod spodem zbliżył się do nas, a sensu wykonał kolejną irytującą pętlę.

Wdech, wydech, powtarzałem sobie. Wdech, wydech, Grimmjow. Nie rzucisz się. Nie rzucisz się. Jesteś grzecznym kotem.

- Przepraszam za ten brak kultury – mówił tymczasem sklepikarz z widocznym roztargnieniem. – Jestem Urahara Kisuke, naprawdę miło was wszystkich poznać. – Zaśmiał się pogodnie w sposób, za który miałem ochotę ukręcić mu łeb.

- Ichimaru Gin – odezwał się jak zwykle niepytany Gin. – Były kapitan trzeciej dywizji Gotei, ale oczywiście zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Urahara-taichou. Ci dwaj i tak nie zamierzają się przedstawić. – Machnął ręką ku mnie i Ulquiorrze. – Więc równie dobrze mogę to zrobić za nich. To Ulquiorra Cifer, były Cuarto Espada oraz Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, były Sexto Espada. Lecz zapewne głupotą byłoby sugerować, że tego nie wiesz, Urahara-taichou. – Uśmiechnął się całkiem wrednie.

- Och, nie ma potrzeby zwracać się do mnie per „kapitanie". – Urahara zamachał wachlarzem i znów zaśmiał się pogodnie.

Wdech, wydech, Grimmjow. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech.

- Ale my tutaj gadu-gadu, a tymczasem mam do was sprawę… – dodał Shinigami w Kapeluszu.

- Według tego co mówiła shinigami, przetrzymujesz jednego z naszych arrancarów, shinigami. – To Ulquiorra. Tylko on uważa, że używanie imion czegoś, co nie jest arrancarem ani Aizenem, mija się z celem.

- Zaraz przetrzymuję – żachnął się Urahara. – Użyczyłem mu schronienia i profesjonalnej opieki medycznej, następnie nie udało mi się już go pozbyć. Przykre, prawda? Niektórzy nie mają za grosz chęci działania. Proszę, wchodźcie, wchodźcie. – Biały sensu wskazał na drzwi sklepu.

- Mamy przewagę liczebną, ilu by nas nie liczył – wtrąciłem, patrząc na Ichimaru bez żadnego wahania przekraczającego próg sklepu oraz Ulquiorrę, snującego się z wektorem przemieszczenia ukierunkowanym na drzwi i z rękoma w kieszeniach espadowego wdzianka.

- Wchodzisz, arrancarze? – spytała Shihouin, spoglądając na mnie ulquiorrowatym spojrzeniem. – Gdyby Kisuke nie chciał wam pomóc, nie dałby wam gigai maskujących reiatsu, a skoro zdecydowałeś się je przyjąć, to wskrzeszże z siebie odrobinę racjonalności.

Zwróciłem na shinigami godne spojrzenie.

- Mówisz, o gigai, które wydusiliśmy z niego groźbą przemocy i przytłaczającą przewagą bitewną?

- Bardzoś zabawny, arrancarze. – Minęła mnie, wyniośle IGNORUJĄC moją godność. – Gdyby nie chciał wam ich dawać, po prostu by tego nie zrobił.

Pierwszym, co zobaczyłem, gdy wzrok przyzwyczaił się do pozbawionego okien wnętrza sklepu, był… Jakby to określić… Były Primero Espada Coyote Starrk, drzemiący spokojnie na stercie poduszek pod ścianą. Obecności Lilinette nie zarejestrowano.

- I ja go żałowałem – powiedziałem całkiem spokojnie, sam w to nie wierząc. – I ja go, kurwa, żałowałem. A on cały czas płaszczył dupę w jakiejś dziurze.

Starrk nawet otworzył lewe oko, zdawszy sobie sprawę z najścia.

- Tu się mylisz, Grimmjow – oznajmił flegmatycznie. – Spoczywam na polu zasłużonej chwały, wywalczywszy sobie w pocie czoła wikt i opierunek. – Zamknął oko i najpewniej z powrotem zasnął.

- Siadajcie, siadajcie. – Urahara wskazał nam miejsca zamkniętym sensu. – Mamy taki mały problem…

Usiadł naprzeciwko naszej trójki i śpiącego Starrka, a potem jakby przez mgnienie oka zmienił się diametralnie. Zniknął uśmiechnięty głupio sprzedawca duchowych gadżetów na ziemskim zadupiu, natomiast przed nami siedział kapitan shinigami, wygnaniec z Soul Society, szalony naukowiec i ktoś bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczny.

- Mamy mały problem – powtórzył. – Dzisiaj w godzinach porannych z najniższego poziomu więzienia, aresztu osiem „Avici", uciekł były kapitan piątego oddziału Gotei 13 Aizen Sousuke, następnie przedostał się do Huecko Mundo. Dość niefortunnie nałożyło się to na przybycie waszej trójki do świata żywych, co spowodowało chaos w Seireitei. Dodać muszę również, że dowództwo założyło, że ktoś z armii Aizena, w domyśle wy, przeżył, uwolnił go i zamierza wesprzeć w przygotowaniach do wojny. – Urahara z całkowitym spokojem splótł palce i spojrzał na nas z niepokojąco małym strachem. – Jeżeli tak jest rzeczywiście, to jestem tutaj tylko po to, żeby was zabić. Natomiast jeśli nie… - Zawahał się. Zawahał się, kurwa. – Obawiam się, że potrzebujemy sprzymierzeńców. Oczywiście Soul Society ma was za bandę renegatów i hollowów, nie uwłaczając nikomu, i żadnego przyjacielskiego gestu nie wykona, aczkolwiek już kanonicznie zapewne będę ratował sytuację, gdy grunt umknie im spod stóp i uważam, że sojusz z wam nie jest wcale dziwniejszy niż sojusz z vizardami sprzed stu lat. – Z rozmachem rozłożył swój sensu i zasłonił dolną część twarzy. – Więc?

Wszystkie rewelacje wypowiedziane były tak spokojnym, by nie rzec – obojętnym tonem, że parę chwil zajęło mi dostrzeżenie całości ich grozy i absurdu. To było śmieszne – i przerażające zarazem.

- Aizen zabił Tię – dobiegło zza naszych pleców. Starrk miał oboje oczu otwartych i spoglądał nieodgadniono na Uraharę. Następnie, jakby to stwierdzenie wystarczyło za odpowiedź, przeniósł wzrok na sufit malowany w pąki wiśni.

- Zamierzam go, kurwa, zabić – odezwałem się dobitnie. – Zamierzam go, kurwa, zabić i rozedrzeć na strzępy, shinigami. Czy to wystarcza ci za cholerną odpowiedź? Nawet jeżeli będzie to równoznaczne ze sprzymierzeniem się z cholernymi shinigami i tą spsiałą podróbką arrancarów… jakimtam.

- Vizardzi, Grimmjow – odezwał się Ulquiorra, nie patrząc na mnie. I więcej już nic nie powiedział, jakby te dwa słowa wystarczyły za deklarację. Był gorszy niż Starrk.

- Znasz moje poglądy, Urahara-san – powiedział pogodnie Gin. – Oczywiście z wiadomych względów w Seireitei się raczej nie pojawię, ale powalczyć sobie z Aizenem-taichou, to całkiem inna, całkiem zabawna kwestia…

- Hiyori przeżyła i ma się całkiem dobrze – przerwał mu Urahara.

- Arara… A kimże jest Hiyori, były Urahara-taichou?

- Walczyłeś z nią, były kapitanie Ichimaru, i nieszczęśliwie przeciąłeś na pół…

- Ach, a więc chodzi o to zabawne dziecko…

- Jak już mówiłem, Hiyori ma się dobrze, wróciła do zdrowia i jakkolwiek nie mielibyście zapewne większych problemów w koegzystencji, to niektórzy shinigami bynajmniej ci nie wybaczyli, były kapitanie. Mają do ciebie bardzo duże pretensje i wiele by dali, żeby cię osobiście zabić.

Gin uśmiechnął się wesoło.

- Och, doprawdy, były Urahara-taichou?

Nocowaliśmy w sklepie Urahary. Odpoczynek w sensownych warunkach to było coś, o czym każdy z nas marzył – nawet Starrk, który odpoczywał w sensownych warunkach już jakiś czas – zwłaszcza, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu jedyną perspektywą był czyjś dach, bądź zagrabiony magazyn. Przelotem pojawiła się też Lilinette, żeby nawyzywać Starakowi od śmierdzących leniów, potem jednak z powrotem przepadła. Kiedy leżałem już w półśnie na stercie mięciutkich poduszek z wielką chęcią zwinięcia się w niebieski, koci kłębek, zarejestrowałem fragment rozmowy między Ginem i Uraharą.

- Nie będę udawać, jakobym nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Hiyori Saguraki była twoim porucznikiem, panie niekapitanie – powiedział shinigami. NASZ shinigami.

- Och? – tyle tylko odrzekł mu gospodarz.

- Rozumiem więc, że zaliczasz się do shinigami mających do mnie bardzo duże pretensje. Czy mam rację, niekapitanie?

- Nie, były kapitanie Ichimaru. Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, ponieważ sam zaszkodziłem jej bardziej, niż ty byłbyś w stanie podczas całego swojego życia. Lecz prawdą jest, że masz wrogów już w dwóch kapitanach piątej dywizji, były kapitanie, byłym i obecnym. Ale to tylko drobna sugestia.

* * *

3. Nazywam się Kurosaki Ichigo. Chodzę do liceum w mieście Karakura. W wolnym czasie jeszcze niedawno miałem w zwyczaju zabijać pożerające dusze demony i składać wizyty w zaświatach, do czasu, kiedy nie uratowałem ich przed samozwańczym bogiem. Obecnie w ramach relaksu gram na gitarze, uczę się do szkoły i pomagam tacie w klinice. Jestem zupełnie normalnym nastolatkiem.

Stałem przed sklepem Urahary i wahałem się, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. To w jedną, to w drugą – i tak w kółko. W końcu jednak wszedłem. Wewnątrz sklepu panował półmrok i jedynie z wejścia za moimi plecami padał snop światła, który wyłonił z mroku dwie długie lady pełne produktów, których zastosowania nie byłem nawet w stanie się domyśleć, a z których połowa zapewne była wynalazkami samego Urahary. Gdy tak rozglądałem się z konsternacją, drzwi po mojej prawej stronie rozsunęły się i wychynął z nich biało-ciemnozielony kapelusz oraz reszta gospodarza.

- Oto i Kurosaki-san! – powitał mnie radośnie Kapelusznik. – Widzisz, właśnie znalazłem ochotnika do uczestnictwa w twoich próbach odzyskania mocy.

Gestem zaprosił mnie do pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko wszedłem, od razu zdębiałem.

- Grimmjow? – Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. – Ulquiorra? Gin? Starrk?

- Ma bardzo irytujący zwyczaj zwracania się do starszych po imieniu, nie sądzisz, niekapitanie Urahara? – odezwał się tonem niezobowiązującej pogawędki były kapitan trzeciej dywizji. – Kurosaki, zdajesz sobie przypadkiem sprawę, że mógłbym być twoim pradziadkiem od strony matki? No, może dziadkiem.

- Urahara-san… - zacząłem.

- Patrz, do niego zwraca się per –san – odezwał się Grimmjow, uwalony na stercie poduszek jak rasowy kot perski. Niebieski kot perski, dodam.

- Grimmjow-kun obiecał pomóc w odzyskaniu twoich mocy i późniejszym treningu – wyjaśnił pogodnie Urahara-san.

- G-grimmjow… _kun_…? – powtórzyłem, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

Grimmjow wyszczerzył się do mnie wrednie.

- Możemy więc chyba brać się do dzieła? – Urahara-san raźnie klasnął w dłonie. – Yoruichi-san, będziesz miała oko na resztę?

- Pójdę z wami, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, niekapitanie – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Gin. – To może być ciekawe doświadczenie, hmm?

Nie zdążyłem kategorycznie zaprotestować, że jeden świadek w postaci Grimmjowa w zupełności wystarczy i nie akceptuję większej liczby gapiów, gdyż Kapelusznik bez jakichkolwiek sprzeciwów przyłączył Gina do wesołej gromadki Przywracaczy Mocy Biednemu Ichigo i poprowadził nas do sławetnego Tajnego Pola Treningowego Pod Sklepem.

- Wpadłem na pewien pomysł, Kurosaki-san – powiedział Urahara, stając naprzeciwko mnie i łypiąc spod kapelusza. Gapie zasiedli w pewnej odległości i obserwowali. – To dość duży hopsztyk, ale powinno się udać. Jak już wiesz, twoja moc duchowa pochodziła z faktu, że Isshin Kurosaki – shinigami był twoim ojcem. Tylko dzięki temu mogłeś opanować energię duchową, będąc jednocześnie człowiekiem. Następnie utraciłeś tę moc przez użycie Ostatecznej Getsugi. – Chciałem mu przerwać, że wiem to wszystko, ale nie dał mi dojść do głosu. – Typowa metoda zostawania shinigami jest natomiast nieco inna. Najpierw człowiek musi umrzeć, następnie trafia do Soul Society i, jeśli wykazuje predyspozycje, może ubiegać się o przyjęcie do Gotei. Spróbujemy właśnie tej metody Kurosaki-san. Najpierw cię umrzemy, a potem zostaniesz shinigami. Co ty na to?

Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami. Ale potem nie wytrzymałem.

Nie wytrzymałem.

- ŻE CO? Chcesz mnie ZABIĆ?

- Tak, to dobre podsumowanie, Kurosaki-san – zgodził się Kapelusznik.

- Ale… Ale… - bełkotałem, usiłując znaleźć jakieś logiczne obalenie tej do szczętu idiotycznej strategii.

- Spokojnie, Kurosaki-san – dodał Urahara. – Będzie to śmierć tylko w teoretycznym sensie. Tessai-san natychmiast uleczy cię za pomocą najsilniejszych kidou i twoje ciało będzie jak nowo narodzone. Nikt nie dostrzeże najmniejszej różnicy, chociaż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, kiedy wrócisz do ciała będziesz już martwy. To tak w teorii. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to tak właśnie będzie, Kurosaki-san.

- Czyli… - spróbowałem ostrożnie – kiedy już skończy się ten cyrk będę znowu normalnym, żywym człowiekiem, tak?

- Z formalnego punktu widzenia będziesz martwy, tyle że nikt nie będzie miał o tym pojęcia. Generalnie nic nie powinno się zmienić.

- Nie ogarniam tego – stwierdziłem zrezygnowany. – Ale niech będzie.

Urahara-san zrobił zdziwioną minę.

- Tak po prostu zgadzasz się, żebyśmy cię zabili?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie obchodzą mnie teoretycznie możliwe konsekwencje, obchodzi mnie tylko, że może się udać. Kiedy uczyłem się bankai tysiąc rzeczy mogło zapewne pójść nie tak, a jednak udało mi się przeżyć i pokonałem dzięki temu Byakuyę. Jeżeli teraz uda mi się przywrócić moją dawną moc, to nie zawaham się przed niczym, Urahara-san.

- Och… - Kapelusznik zasłonił dolną część twarzy swoim sensu. – Jeszcze jedna kwestia. Całą swoją osobą jesteś ewenementem, Kurosaki-san, dlatego nie jestem w stanie wiele przewidzieć, ale możliwe, że twoim zanpakutou nie będzie już Zangetsu. Po prostu to wykracza poza wszelkie moje dotychczasowe doświadczenia. Ale jeśli twój zabójca dusz będzie nowy – będziesz musiał wszystkiego się na nowo uczyć, Kurosaki-san. Shikai, bankai, ataków.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- To teraz nieistotne, Urahara-san. Po prostu zaczynajmy.


	4. Tercero

01.03.2012

Wersja trzecia poprawiona

Beta: Findzio

* * *

1. Juushirou nieszczęśliwie kichnął. Nie wolno było kichać w obecności Shunsuia i w obecności Rukii. Oj, nie wolno było.

- Kapitan się przeziębił – zauważył natychmiast najmłodszy element rodu Kuchikich.

- Juu, czyżbyś się _rozchorował_? – zawtórował przedmówczyni Shunsui. – Pobiłeś rekord, a ja nawet nie zdążyłem włączyć stopera.

- Nic mi nie jest – próbował oponować kapitan trzynastego oddziału Gotei, jednakże jego opinia została całkowicie zagłuszona i zignorowana. Bowiem, jak kiedyś już Shunsui mu tłumaczył, Juushirou nie ma prawa znać się na własnym zdrowiu, ponieważ jest to właśnie jego zdrowie i nie jest w jego kwestii obiektywny. Argument, że nieobiektywizm w ocenie własnego stanu zdrowia jest bardzo podobny do nieobiektywizmu w ocenie zdrowia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, został całkowicie zniszczony potokiem elokwencji i popisem maczanego w sake grafomaństwa.

- Nanao-chan i Rukia-chan znakomicie poradzą sobie same – perorował właśnie z pełną powagą Shunsui. – Widzisz, to byłoby wręcz niewskazane, gdyby ni z tego ni z owego zjawiło się tam dwóch kapitanów, dlatego my sobie poczekamy spokojnie tutaj. To tylko malutka podróż w tę i z powrotem i naprawdę nikomu nic się w trakcie nie stanie.

- Czemu odnoszę wrażenie, że masz Uraharę Kisuke za kompletnego idiotę, który nie zauważy niczego niezwykłego? – zapytał retorycznie Juushirou.

- Do pana byłego kapitana żywię wielki szacunek, więc twoje wrażenie musi być symptomem choroby. Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś jednak wrócić i zgłosić się z tym do sempai? – Shunsui okazywał dobry humor, a więc nie mogło być źle. Przez takie towarzystwo Juushirou czasami sam zaczynał popadać w manię prześladowczą, gdzie prześladowcami były najróżniejszej maści choroby, a nawet najniewinniejsze kichnięcie – oznaką zbliżającego się kataklizmu.

- Idźcie, idźcie. – Kapitan trzynastego oddziału skapitulował. – Tylko wracajcie szybko.

- Nadmierne zamartwianie się również niekorzystnie działa na twoje zdrowie – wtrącił Shunsui, gdy tylko Nanao i Rukia wyshunpowały się z pokoju przez otwarte okno.

- Obawiam się, że to konieczność wynikająca z profesji.

- Bzdury. Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym ja się zamartwiał o moich podwładnych? Tak bardzo jak ty, w każdym razie?

- Wybacz tę szczerość, ale chodzenie do barów i upijanie się do nieprzytomności może być przez postronnego obserwatora nieraz odbierane jako zamartwianie się o podwładnych. Czy ty przed chwilą wyciągnąłeś stamtąd butelkę?

- Oczywiście. Co to za oddział ósmy bez butelki? Widzisz, ten punkt naszego regulaminu pokrywa się akurat z kawałkiem regulaminu oddziału jedenastego…

- A nie myślałeś, żeby schować ją w inne miejsce? Na przykład, nie wiem… za atlas geograficzny? Atlasy geograficzne są dobrymi skrytkami.

- Czy właśnie zasugerowałeś, że mam cokolwiek chować przed Nanao-chan za _książką_?

- Cóż, to tylko atlas geograficzny…

- To _książka_, Juu. Pomijając fakt, że Nanao-chan znalazłaby schowek w pięć minut, to jeszcze zabiłaby mnie za chowanie sake za książkami.

- Ach. Chyba że tak.

* * *

- Szefa nie ma – odezwał się Eksponat A. Był rudy i nie miał nawet półtora metra wzrostu.

Podczas gdy Rukia próbowała wymusić na Eksponacie przyprowadzenie Szefa Którego Nie Ma zaraz i natychmiast, bo Jest Sprawa, Nanao rozglądała się po okolicy. Sklep. Najzwyczajniejszy w świecie sklep, chociaż zadbany, to niewielki i nie wywołujący dobrego pierwszego wrażenia – przynajmniej gdyby zastanowić się, kto jest w środku. Nanao była jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy z Seireitei zniknęli Urahara Kisuke, kapitan dwunastej dywizji i założyciel Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Shihouin Yoruichi, kapitan drugiego oddziału i dowódca oddziału Omnitsukidou oraz Tsukabishi Tessai, kapitan korpusu Kidou, ale mówiło się o nich, oj mówiło. Może nie oficjalnie, ale coraz częściej wspominano o nich chyłkiem, zwłaszcza po incydencie, w którym Urahara Kisuke doprowadził do pojmania Aizena, kiedy cała reszta świata leżała umarła, umierająca lub poważnie poturbowana, bez nadziei na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ratującego świat działania.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Nanao została w Seireitei, oczywiście bezpieczna, włos jej z głowy nie spadł i nie widziała nigdy ani jednego z tych shinigami, o których ukradkiem rozprawiało pół Soul Society. To była inicjatywa kapitana Kyoraku. Musiał być ktoś, jak mówił, kto ma dość oleju w głowie i zimnej krwi, żeby utrzymać w ryzach Seireitei pozbawione chwilowo całego dowództwa powyżej trzeciego oficera, a w przypadku najgorszej ewentualności może stawić ostatni opór Aizenowi. Na początku miał zostać jeszcze Sasakibe-san, ale w końcu nie został i Nanao przypadł ten niewątpliwy zaszczyt dowodzenia wyczyszczonym z kapitanów i poruczników Seireitei. Oczywiście Nanao była zaszczycona i przeklinała swojego kapitana w najwymyślniejszy sposób za to, że nie mogła walczyć w Fałszywej Karakurze. Wszyscy tam byli – i kapitan Kyoraku, i kapitan Ukitake, i Lisa-san, i w ogóle wszyscy, tylko nie ona – Nanao. I właśnie Nanao miała już dosyć tego, że zawsze idzie w odstawkę, a to, do czego się jedynie nadaje, to wypełnianie dokumentacji dywizji i przypominanie swojemu kapitanowi, że jest on kapitanem i powinien się jak kapitan zachowywać.

W tej właśnie chwili, gdy Eksponat A po raz kolejny oznajmił, że Szefa Nie Ma, Nanao wyminęła go szybkim krokiem i weszła do sklepu. Rukia natychmiast rzuciła się w jej ślady.

- Zaczekaj, Ise-san. Nie możemy…

- Możemy – przerwała jej Nanao, nie dając możliwości dyskusji. Wnętrze było mroczne i zagracone niesamowitą ilością niewiadomego pochodzenia sprzętów. – Wedle prawa Seiritei mamy prawo wejść do tego miejsca, zgodnie z dekretem…

- Prawa Seireitei tutaj nie obowiązują – odezwało się z jednego z ciemnych kątów. Dopiero po chwili Nanao ulokowała tam drzwi, a jeszcze później kobietę o ciemnej skórze i niesamowitych, magnetyzujących oczach. – Ale możecie wejść. To miejsce już od dawna służy za schronisko, więc dwie shinigami nie zrobią różnicy.

- Shihouin-san, chcemy… - zaczęła Rukia.

- Kisuke nie ma. Nie wiem, kiedy wróci.

Nanao wpatrzyła się w kąt, próbując dostrzec coś poza ciemną sylwetką i niezwykłymi oczyma. Shihouin Yoruichi. A więc to była ona. Nanao spodziewała się czegoś… bardziej efektownego. Jakiegoś oszałamiającego wybuchu reiatsu, albo snopu światła padającego ze strategicznie umieszczonego okna, a na pewno nie głosu z cienia. Przynajmniej oczy były takie, jak być powinny.

- Ale jeżeli chcecie mu coś przekazać, to wejdźcie. – Shihouin-san odsunęła drzwi za sobą i zaprosiła gestem dwie shinigami do środka.

Natomiast w środku znajdowało się dwóch arrancarów, którzy ze stoickim spokojem pili właśnie herbatę.

* * *

2. Pewien shinigami stanął przed wierzejami kwatery głównej piątej dywizji i spojrzał na nie z zadumą.

- Shinjiii… Jesteś tam? Shinjiii… Shiiinjiii. – Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i zamyślił się. Może powinien zawołać głośniej? Ale nie chciał drzeć się jak przekupa na targu, w końcu, kurnać, był kapitanem. Z drugiej strony włazić tam i oficjalnie przeszkadzać w pracy piątemu oddziałowi?...

- Shinji, wyłaź. Jest sprawa.

- Czemu nie powiesz głośniej, Okita? – Obok zatrzymała się pewna shinigami.

- Nie wypada – Souji zadumał się, następnie wzruszył ramionami. – Widzisz, w przeciwieństwie do jakichś nędznych poruczników jestem kapitanem i obowiązują mnie pewne normy…

- SHINJI, RUSZ DUPĘ!

- Hyori, powiedz mi, czy jak umrzesz, będę mógł kupić twoje gardło?

Kiedy Hirako Shinji wychynął wreszcie przed budynek, Hyori wkładała z powrotem klapka, a kapitan trzeciej dywizji Okita Souji podnosił się niemrawo z ziemi.

- Kto by pomyślał. – Kapitan piątej dywizji dał upust zdziwieniu. – Przyszliście mnie odwiedzić?

- Nie wyobrażaj sobie, idioto. - Hyori odwróciła się gwałtownie. – Tylko przechodziłam, a ten debil nie był w stanie otworzyć drzwi. – Odeszła prychając z irytacją.

- W zasadzie, to liczyłem, że uda mi się wywlec cię na sake – powiedział Souji nadal siedząc na ziemi i najwyraźniej nie zamierzając się stamtąd ruszać. – Kenseia też na pewno da się namówić, natomiast Juu i Shunsui wybyli nam do żywych, więc nie ma co na nich liczyć. To chyba wszyscy, którzy zostali do powspominania starych czasów, nieprawdaż?

Shinji udał, że głęboko się zastanawia.

- Kapitan Unohana…

Souji aż się wzdrygnął.

- Weź ty mnie nie strasz. Idziesz, czy siedzisz w dywizji i smęcisz? Przy okazji opowiesz, co ci się z włosami stało. Przepiłeś?

Kapitan Hirako prychnął.

- A ja sobie posłucham z jakich schodów zleciałeś, żeby się takiej szramy nabawić.

Souji uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- A więc umowa stoi.

* * *

- A więc tak to było… - Souji zamyślił się, wbijając wzrok w czarkę sake, którą trzymał przed oczyma. – Tyle wam powiem, żeście się dali zrobić po prostu pięknie. Zawsze mówiłem, że z tym Aizenem, to jest coś nie tak.

- Bredzisz. W życiu słowem się nie zająknąłeś – stwierdził Kensei.

- Powiadasz? Ale na pewno pomyślałem. Po prostu zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. W ładną kabałę dałem się wkręcić, nie ma co. Za moich czasów takich wariatów nie produkowali. A ten… Kurosaki Ichigo? Co to za jeden? Jakbym gdzieś to nazwisko słyszał…

- Isshin Kurosaki był kapitanem, ale już dawno po tym, jak myśmy się stąd zabrali, dlatego dużo ci nie powiem. Natomiast Ichigo… - Shinji zadumał się. – Osobliwy dzieciak, momentami niemal upiorny, a jednak w pierwszej chwili sprawia wrażenie zwykłego ziemskiego pieniacza, który burczy, drze się, kopie i żadnego pożytku z niego. Mimo to nie ulega wątpliwości, że kiedy już umrze zostanie kapitanem – może nawet jest jedynym, który mógłby zastąpić Generała. Co nie zmienia faktu, że w niektórych dziedzinach jest wyjątkowo tępy. Jego umiejętności kidou są chyba jeszcze gorsze niż twoje.

- Powiadasz? – Souji wyszczerzył się. – Dobrze wiedzieć, bo myślałem, że to ja jestem jakimś niekumatym ewenementem.

- Jesteś. Jesteście obaj.

- Och, przesadzasz. Odkryłem nawet, że moje nawet niekumate beztalencie może się czegoś wyuczyć… no w każdym razie jak mu się chce i ma ambicje.

* * *

3. Kapitan trzeciego oddziału Gotei Souji Okita ambicje miał. Owszem. Niestety nie obejmowały one skomplikowanej dziedziny walki shinigami, jaką jest kidou. To dla mistrza zanjutsu w Soul Society i najbardziej utalentowanego szermierza Shinsengumi w świecie żywych było najczarniejszą z czarnych magii. Generalnie nie uważał, żeby było mu ono do czegokolwiek potrzebne – dość spojrzeć na kapitana Zarakiego… a i kilkunastu jego poprzedników oraz zapewne nieopisaną liczbę następców. Na dobrą sprawę, żeby bawić się w te wszystkie czary-niewidy i żeby w pojedynku na poziomie kapitańskim były one do czegokolwiek przydatne trzeba było mieć je opanowane na poziomie mistrzowskim, co z kolei wymagało dużo, dużo pracy, dużo, dużo talentu i w ogóle po co mi to? Generalnie niewielu kapitanów opierało technikę swojej walki na kidou. Nawet pośród takich mistrzów w tej dziedzinie jak kapitan Kuchiki, Shunsui czy Juu kidou było jedynie dodatkiem w razie przykrej, patowej sytuacji, ewentualnie bardzo, bardzo niemożliwości użycia mocy zanpakutou.

Podsumowując te argumenty Souji nie czuł się nigdy gorzej ze swoim upośledzeniem w tej dziedzinie (a jak zdarzyło mu się już czuć, to przypominał sobie którąś z efektowniejszych masakr w wykonaniu oddziału jedenastego i natychmiast mu przechodziło). Niestety teraz wszystko uległo zmianie. Przez ten cholerny, durny miecz.

Kikuichi Monji zachichotał szyderczo, ale jego shinigami już dawno wypracował sobie pozostawanie głuchym na jakiekolwiek wyrazy wewnętrznego życia tego konkretnego zanpakutou.

Bo, zacznijmy od tego, Kikuichi Monji był wredny i durny. Souji nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Znaczy – musiał, w końcu był to JEGO miecz, ale poza tym absolutnie nic, powtarzam, nic nie będzie z nim robił. No. I tak generalnie wyszło, że musiał nauczyć się bakudou. _Teraz._

Souji przemierzał długimi krokami parko-sad, który znajdował się na tyłach dywizji. Niczego sobie, bardzo ładny parko-sad. Z elementów parkowych miał pokręcone jak godziny pracy Shunsuia ścieżki oraz relaksujących się shinigami, natomiast elementy sadowe jawiły się w postaci jabłoni i wiśni, o tej porze roku ciężkich od dorodnych owoców, na których żerowali wyżej wspomniani shinigami wespół ze specjalnym trzeciodywizjańskim gatunkiem niepłochliwych drozdów, które bezczelnie wyrywały owoce wręcz z rąk jedzących. Souji bardzo lubił ten park i drozdy, drozdy natomiast lubiły jego i czasami siadały mu na ręku nawet, kiedy nie miał dla nich owoców.

Dwóch dywizjonistów z zeszłorocznego naboru pozdrowiło go chórem.

- Dobry dzień, Shirou-kun, Shino-kun – odpowiedział uprzejmie Souji.

Obaj nieśli kosze rumianych jabłek, by umilić sobie czas od jednej przerwy w pracy do drugiej. Souji pokiwał głową z aprobatą na tę zaradność. Nowi, jak widać, byli w stanie świetnie się odnaleźć i zaadaptować w oddziale trzecim. Shirou i Shino stanowili zabawny oraz charakterystyczny duet i nie tylko, z powodu podobnych imion. Shirou był rudy jak marchewka, więc w uniformie shinigami wyglądał jak rozczapierzone „i" z kudłatą, ognistą kropką na górze, natomiast Shino – wysoki, patykowaty niezdara, mógł patrzeć z wyżyn na każdego w oddziale, przy czym obok swojego niewysokiego kapitana wywoływał wrażenie niemal groteskowe.

Obaj dywizjoniści zasalutowali (na szczęście podczas tego manewru jabłka postanowiły jednak pozostać w koszach) i chcieli odejść, ale Souji wpadł na pewien koncept. Zawrócił, niemal obracając się wokół własnej osi.

- Shino-kun, zaczekaj momencik.

O ile pamięć go nie myliła (a nie myliła, mógł być pewny – nie, kiedy chodziło o JEGO dywizjonistów), Shino miał niebywały talent do kidou i jadąc na owym właśnie talencie skończył akademię, z zaledwie akceptowalnymi wynikami z zanjutsu i hakudo.

- Widzisz, jest taka sprawa… - Souji nie zraził się faktem, że gdy młody shinigami stanął obok niego uwydatniła się kilkudziesięciocentymetrowa różnica w ich wzroście, co wywołało Wędrujący Element Komiczny. – W tych twoich kręgach gości od czarów masz może kogoś, kto potrafiłby wytłumaczyć te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy jak krowie na rowie i generalnie czegoś nauczyć?

No, owszem, zawsze mógł poprosić Juu albo Shunsuia, albo nawet Shinjiego (Nie, tylko nie Shinjiego, postanowił zaraz.), ale wolał nie mieszać kumpli w tę delikatną sprawę i po raz kolejny rzucać się im w oczy ze swoim niedorozwojem. A ci tam, kidou-wcy znali się pewnie jak łyse kobyły, więc mógłby od Shino-kun dostać namiary na kogoś porządnego.

- Trudno powiedzieć, kapitanie… - powiedział Shino, drapiąc się w zamyśleniu po czuprynie.

Nieoczekiwanie do rozmowy włączył się Shirou, zwany potocznie Wiewiórem.

- Może Hachi… znaczy porucznik Ushouda. Znaczy z Korpusu Kidou. Shino mnie kiedyś namówił, żebym się podszkolił, a dzięki swoim konszachtom… No, znaczy, w każdym razie porucznik zna się na tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczach.

Souji zadumał się.

- Cóż, świetny pomysł. Dziękuję, chłopcy, możecie wracać do swoich jabłek.

Korpus Kidou. Że też wcześniej o nim nie pomyślał. Ale kapitan owej jednostki, Tsukabishi Tessai był człowiekiem dość przerażającym, przynajmniej w opinii Soujiego, który stosował zasadę zmniejszonego zaufania do ludzi w okularach, dlatego korpus Kidou został przez niego dość szybko zdyskwalifikowany, jako potencjalne źródło bakudoulogiczne. Skoro jednak dostał pozytywne noty od niezależnych świadków? Poza tym, cóż rzec, prawdopodobieństwo wycieku informacji o tajemnych knowaniach Soujiego do paru ciekawskich, nieodpowiednich i kapitańskich uszu miało małą szansę uiszczenia się.

A sam porucznik Hachigen, cóż rzec - po tym, jak Souji zadarł głowę wysoko, wysoko ku niebu, żeby przeprowadzić rozmowę chociaż teoretycznie twarzą w twarz – wydał się całkiem miłym i uprzejmym shinigami. Trzeciodywizjański kapitan wyłuszczył rzecz jasno co i jak i porucznik Hachigen zadumał się nad tym głęboko.

- Jak zrozumiałem chodzi o mistrzowskie opanowanie jednej, konkretnej techniki, która miałaby pomóc w kwestii miecza, tak, kapitanie?

Souji pokiwał głową, rad, że jego bardzo jasne i oczywiste wyjaśnienia zostały należycie zrozumiane. Prawdę powiedziawszy kiedy sam siebie słuchał, to nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie odgadnąć o co chodzi, gdyby uprzednio tego nie wiedział. Najwyraźniej jednak Hachigen posiadał niezwykle przydatny Dar Czytania Między Wierszami.

- Dałoby się zrobić, kapitanie. Normalnie kidou wyższego poziomu uczą się jedynie ci, którzy opanowali podstawowe techniki, ale w tej sytuacji uczenie się wszystkiego byłoby zbyt czasochłonne i dodatkowo niepotrzebne. Myślę, że bakudou sześćdziesiątego trzeciego poziomu będzie odpowiednie. To Sajo Sabaku.

- Ile to zajmie, poruczniku? – spytał Souji. – Z poprawką na mój absolutny brak talentu.

Hachigen splótł palce na potężnym brzuchu i porachował coś w głowie.

- Jeśli ja miałbym być kapitana nauczycielem, to tydzień.

- Cóż, a więc do dzieła – Souji uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

* * *

- I nauczyłeś się? – Kensei ze sceptycyzmem uniósł brwi. Ta… W sumie przypominał sobie moment, kiedy Souji jakoś tak bez wyjaśnienia przepadł jak kamień w wodę i nawet trzeci oddział wzruszał bezradnie ramionami podczas przepytywania o miejsce pobytu swojego kapitana. Tyle, że trwało to…

- Owszem! – Kapitan trzeciego oddziału wyprostował się dumnie. Ale zaraz potem jakoś tak oklapł. – No, z tym że w miesiąc. Ale co tam. Umiem? Umiem. A wracając do tego Ichigo? Co z nim? Obawiam się, że wpadliśmy w rozrośniętą dygresję. – Zręcznie zmienił temat.

- Na chwilę obecną Ichigo nie posiada żadnych mocy duchowych i przebywa w świecie żywych – podjął Shinji. - Akurat wtedy, kiedy mógłby się przydać, bo Aizen wywinął kolejny numer. Jak wrzód na dupie.

- Ojeju. – Souji wywrócił oczyma. – Czyżby wasz jedyny plan pokonania go zakładał uczestnictwo Ichigo? Coś kiepsko w taki razie panowie, żeby się jednemu faflunowi tak dać urządzić.

- Nie walczyłeś z nim – stwierdził ponuro Kensei. – A skoro nie walczyłeś, to się zamknij. Naprawdę, dużo by zrobiło to twoje kochane zanjutsu, kiedy przy Aizenie nawet Generał odpadł. Po prostu dupa nie kapitan, kiedy gada, chociaż się nie zna.

- Ojeju. – Souji wzruszył ramionami. – Racja, racja. Zrzędzę, bo mnie Generał w takie bagno wpakował. Naprawdę moja emerytura była taka miła i pogodna… - Umilkł, gdy kobieta w błękitnym, kwiecisty kimonie przyniosła kolejną flaszkę sake. – Chociaż dziewczyny jakieś takie ładniejsze się zrobiły w tym czasie.

- Pustelnia cię się na mózg rzuca – stwierdził Kensei, wzruszając ramionami.

- A skoro już w temacie – wtrącił Shinji – to co się z tobą działo przez ten czas? Pewnego dnia dowiedzieliśmy się tylko, że kapitan trzeciego oddziału przeszedł na emeryturę i nic, cicho, ani słowa ponad to. A potem twoje miejsce zajął Rose i w ogóle sprawę zamieciono pod dywan.

- Och, tak właśnie było. – Souji zamaskował wyraz twarzy podnosząc do ust czarkę sake.

- Nie rżnij głupa, proszę cię bardzo. W przypadku shinigami nie ma czegoś takiego, jak emerytura i tak się składa, że obecni tutaj doskonale o tym wiedzą. Pomijając milczeniem fakt, że takich szram nie nabawia się składając podanie o przejście w stan spoczynku u Generała.

Tym razem kapitan trzeciego oddziału nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią. Milczał przez pewien czas, wydymając z niezadowoleniem usta i najwyraźniej ważąc słowa. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał zabrzmiał nieoczekiwanie poważnie.

- Cóż. Nie do końca mijam się z prawdą, ale też muszę przyznać, że nie do końca nie macie racji. – Przymrużył oczy. – To było mniej więcej tak…

* * *

4. – Rose, słońce moje, będziesz tak miły i ogarniesz te dokumenty? Tylko powstrzymaj się z tymi cholernymi grajrymami na odwrocie, przynajmniej tych papierów, które idą do jedynki. A od podania o dofinansowanie, to w ogóle mi z daleka.

- Kapitanie, czy po raz kolejny mam ci wyjaśnić zasadniczą różnicę między pieśnią a wierszem?

- Oddział trzeci nie zna różnic! Teraz i na wieki. Możesz to zrobić dzisiaj?

- Akurat mam wenę, kapitanie. Jutro, dobra?

- O-pier-ni-czasz-się, Rose.

- Oczywiście, kapitanie. Ja idę.

Gabinet kapitański, przez który zazwyczaj przewalały się tłumy mniej lub bardziej zapracowanych shinigami, opustoszał już niemal zupełnie. Pozostał jedynie przygarbiony lekko ze znużenia, siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna o pogodnej, dobrotliwej twarzy i orzechowych tęczówkach. Potarł ze zmęczeniem kąciki oczu, następnie westchnął i przygarbił się jeszcze bardziej. Jego zanpakutou leżało na blacie i połyskiwało absolutnie niewinnie lakierowaną pochwą. Leżało nie za blisko, ale też nie za daleko… Ale i tak wzbudzało nieprzejednaną irytację.

A żebyś sczezł, pomiocie szatana, pomyślał kapitan trzeciej dywizji Gotei, spoglądając z niechęcią na katanę. A żeby ci ostrze rdzą zaszło, ty synu krzywego kowadła.

Kikuichi Monji wciąż spoczywał niewinnie na blacie, nie za blisko i nie za daleko, absolutnie nie dając się sprowokować. Souji zaniechał i przyciągnął do siebie przesyłkę specjalną z Akademii Shinigami. Ajajaj… Chętni do oddziału. Tylku chętnych, kto by pomyślał. Rose się nimi zajmie. Rose dostanie dużo kartek i będzie się mógł na nich uiszczać poetycko.

Przesyłka powędrowała na skraj biurka i Souji sięgnął po kolejną porcję źle wyglądających dokumentów. Delikatnie złocone brzegi stron i dobrej jakości papier sugerowały dywizję szóstą.

Wtem jego ręka zamarła w powietrzu i powoli cofnęła się. W aksamitnym zmroku za oknem brzmiały chórem cykady, a kwatera główna trzeciej dywizji była absolutnie opustoszała. Gdzieś daleko księżyc srebrzył dachy i ulice Seireitei, jednakże nad terenem trzeciego oddziału przepływała leniwie kłębiasta chmura, pogrążając kompleks w cieniu. Shinigami, którzy weszli do budynku, byli nieuchwytni jak dym.

- Kapitanie Okita, czy pójdziesz z nami nie stawiając oporu? – spytała najwyższa, ze spowitych w cień postaci.

Souji z namaszczeniem odłożył ciemnozielone pióro i uśmiechnął się.

- Oczywiście, trzeci oficerze Urahara.


	5. Cuarto

Dziękuję Looney za pozytywne komentarze. Fakt, Sprawa z kidou i wykrywaniem reiatsu musiała mi się pomieszać i w międzyczasie scalić w jedno. Co prawda teraz już nie mam specjalnie jak poprawić, bo musiałabym pisać na nowo kawał rozdziału, ale cieszę się, że są osoby, które patrzą mi na ręce :)

Dzięki mojej kochanej becie, która wreszcie postanowiła się ogarnąć, wrzucam trzy ostatnie rozdziały. Ma tępo jak torpeda, prawda? Gdyby tylko to nie były jednorazowe zrywy a stała tendencja...

30.03.2012

Wersja druga poprawiona

Beta: Findzio

* * *

1. Nie, żeby się nie spodziewał – bo spodziewał się. I nie, żeby nie aprobował – bo aprobował całkowicie. Po prostu sam fakt był… przykry. Tak zwyczajnie, po ludzku przykry i żadne logiczne powody czy racjonalne myślenie nie mogły tego zmienić. A z tym Souji Okita czuł się źle. To było jak z absolutną świadomością i dobrą wolą wchodzić do więzienia.

Gdyby mógł się jakoś… opierać. Przeciwstawić. Gdyby mógł zastosować w tej sytuacji jakąkolwiek ludzką reakcję – byłoby o wiele lżej. Nawet, jeśli miałoby się skończyć tak samo – byłoby o wiele lżej, niż samemu budować swoją klatkę. Ale był kapitanem. Nie mógł. Był kapitanem i spoczywała na nim wielka odpowiedzialność, której nie wolno mu było ot tak się wyzbyć. Odpowiedzialność, która zabraniała kierować się tymi najprostszymi, zrozumiałymi i do gruntu ludzkimi uczuciami, a zamiast tego nakazywała bezgraniczne zaufanie prawom, których przestrzeganie sam egzekwował u podwładnych. Jakim byłby kapitanem, gdyby tylko rozkazywał, natomiast samolubnie i w obronie własnej wygody nie chciał podporządkowywać się rozkazom? Byłby niczym. Niegodnym spojrzenia i myśli egocentrycznym hipokrytą. Dlatego właśnie nie mógł, zwyczajnie nie mógł postąpić inaczej, jak tylko odłożyć ciemnozielone pióro i pójść za Dowódcą Korpusu Zatrzymań Omnitsukidou.

Chmura była tam, w górze, przepływając leniwie po niebie nad Seireitei, gasząc i zapalając gwiazdy, a także pogrążając w mroku i rozjaśniając ponownie wąskie, białe, piękne uliczki.

Gdy wokół były już drzewa, pochylone, powykręcane i tak stare, jak same zręby Seireitei, tę aksamitną i tchnącą chłodem ciszę przerwał jeden, niespokojny dźwięk. Tutaj cykady już nie grały, nie słychać było ech nocnego życia baraków ósmej ani kroków zagubionych przechodniów. Tutaj ciche kwilenie dziecka było wszystkim, na czym skupił się nagle świat. Souji wiedział.

To Kikuichi Monji

Był zły.

Zanpakutou pałał nieopisaną furią.

Kiedy wrzasnął ile sił w płucach rozpaczliwe: „Rzuć ten miecz!", było już daleko za późno. Kikuichi Monji nie lubił czekać, ani tym bardziej pozwalać by ofiara wymykała mu się z rąk. Gdy Souji odwrócił się, Żniwiarz Dusz był już w połowie zmaterializowany i, jak niezliczone razy wcześniej, kapitan trzeciej dywizji musiał przyznać przed samym sobą – bał się. Bał się tego wojownika w czarnej jak antracyt zbroi i z srebrnymi, księżycowymi rogami na hełmie. Kikuichi Monji był przerażający, a jeszcze bardziej dziki, nieokiełznany i bezlitosny.

Dlatego powinien znaleźć się tam, gdzie właśnie zmierzał. Problem w tym, że Żniwiarz Dusz nie miał zamiaru przejmować się powinnością. Chciał najzwyczajniej w świecie zabijać. A Souji wiedział, że nie zdąży. Ani nie trafi. Ani nic, nic nie zrobi.

Zdążył ktoś inny. Urahara Kisuke, z lodowatym spokojem w tym krytycznym momencie, uwolnił Chikasune no Tate i szkarłatna mgła natychmiast oddzieliła Kikuichi Monji od dwóch shinigami, którzy nieśli jeszcze przed chwilą jego zapieczętowaną formę. Souji nigdy do tej pory nie widział tak błyskawicznej i opanowanej reakcji na zagrożenie.

- Bakudou #63. Sajo Sabaku.

Nie mogło się nie udać, Souji to wiedział. Ćwiczył to jedno, jedyne kidou tyle razy, żeby mieć pewność, że zadziała zawsze i wszędzie. I zadziałało. Tyle że to nie wystarczyło.

Krew. Krew. Krew. Niemożliwe. Zaatakował… mnie? Niemożliwe.

Myśli jak fala przeleciały Soujiemu przez głowę, gdy upadał na kolana. Jakoś tak odruchowo i bez udziału własnej woli podniósł prawą dłoń do twarzy – a tam była krew. Nic już nie widział, tylko krew, krew, wszędzie krew. To było czyste przerażenie.

Zaatakował mnie. On mnie zaatakował.

Zginę.

* * *

Kiedy Souji zaczął wreszcie coś widzieć, stwierdził definitywnie, że nie zginął. Owszem, osobistości, które rejestrował w polu widzenia zapewne również mogły być martwe, jednakże po śmierci najpewniej nie byłby w stanie dopasować imion do twarzy – albo w ogóle by ich nie poznał. A więc żył i to był jeden niewątpliwy element krajobrazu. Oczywiście był martwy już od dłuższego czasu, ale wiadomo, o co chodzi.

- Która godzina, gdzie jestem i jaka jest prędkość lotu jaskółki bez obciążenia? – spytał.

- Sądzę, że należałoby wezwać kapitan Unohanę, bo kapitan Okita ma najwyraźniej wstrząs mózgu – dobiegło gdzieś z góry.

- Próbowałem żartem rozładować sytuację, trzeci oficerze Urahara – odparł Souji urażonym tonem. – Co się stało?

- To, co się stało, należałoby dokładnie przedyskutować z Kapitanem Głównodowodzącym, kapitanie Okita – odezwał się kolejny głos, następnie w Soujiowym zasięgu wzroku pojawił się porucznik Ushouda. I Kikuichi Monji. – Musiałem użyć bakudou dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego poziomu, żeby go przytrzymać.

* * *

2. - Tak to było – oznajmił Souji z miną zadowolonego kota, rad, że udało mu się skupić na sobie uwagę na tak długi czas.

- Jak by to powiedzieć… Nie masz się specjalnie czym chwalić – skomentował Kensei. – Dałeś się bez sprzeciwu zawlec do Siedliska Larw…

- Bardzo przepraszam, wykonywałem swój obywatelski obowiązek. Czy nie ma w tobie chociaż grama EMPATII?

- Potem okazało się, że twoje zdolności kidou są tak samo do dupy jak były, następnie dałeś się własnemu mieczowi chlasnąć przez gębę. Nie zastanawiałeś się nad prowadzeniem kursów „Jak być wołową dupą"?

- Och – Shinji ziewnął i sprawdził, czy butelka sake jest tak samo pusta, jak przed pięcioma minutami. – Nadal uważam, że historia Vizardów jest ciekawsza.

- Och, jak zwykle pierniczysz bez sensu. – Souji zawołał na dziewczynę w błękitnym, kwiecistym kimonie, żeby przyniosła więcej sake. – Moja historia jest oryginalna, bo jednoosobowa, o. A tak swoją drogą... – zmienił temat ze zręcznością akrobaty – Kira Izuru. Możecie mi powiedzieć o nim coś ciekawego?

- Chłopie z demencją starczą, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale nas również nie było tutaj przez bity wiek – przypomniał Kensei. – A dlaczego pytasz?

- Cóż… - Souji spojrzał w sufit i przybrał minę wyrażającą głęboką zadumę. – Powiedzmy, że kiedy mnie nie było zacząłem się interesować kuriozalnymi ludźmi, ot co.

* * *

3. – Ale tu chujowo nudno. Zaraz coś rozjebię.

Takie oto urocze słowa przerwały mi po raz kolejny medytację. Ten zanpakutou był durny. Durny, durny, durny, a pieklenie się Grimmjowa wcale nie pomagało mi w nawiązywaniu z nim kontaktu. Już drugi dzień byliśmy w Soul Society i absolutnie nic się nie działo.

Początkowo wszystko szło nieźle. Śmierć – cóż, nie byłem nawet w stanie jej jakoś strasznie przeżywać, bo Urahara-san zaraz potem wysłał mnie, Grimmjowa i Gina [A gdzie mój Uri-chan?]do Soul Society (trochę poniewczasie domyśliłem się, że gdybym został w świecie żywych, to znowu bym zhollowiał…). Ulokowaliśmy się w tej samej podziemnej sali treningowej, w której uczyłem się bankai, więc było całkiem swojsko. Następnie usiadłem sobie wygodnie na kamieniu, wyciągnąłem swojego zanpokutou… i zaczęły się problemy.

Zangetsu, wracaj, proszę cię!

Ten durny kawał żelaza nie reagował na nic. Prośby, błagania, groźby i przekleństwa spływały po owym tworze ślepego kowala jak woda po kaczce. Dobijanie się do wewnętrznego świata tej niewdzięcznej kupy złomu poskutkowało li jedynie tym, że rozbolała mnie głowa, a każdy kolejny wybuch niezadowolenia Grimmjowa popychał mnie w kierunku Ostatecznej Utraty Panowania nad Sobą.

Były Szósty Espada odszedł gdzieś dalej i, sądząc po odgłosach, roztrzaskiwał w drobny mak wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Dobrze, że te ukrywające reiatsu gigai działały również na terenie Soul Society, inaczej musielibyśmy się w niedalekiej przyszłości spodziewać wjazdu na chatę korpusu Omnitsukidou. Tymczasem Gin leżał sobie do góry brzuchem, gapił w niebyt, żuł jakąś trawkę i, jakby tego było mało, nucił pod nosem coś, co niebezpiecznie trąciło Pink Floydem. Generalnie miał wszystko w dupie.

Spojrzałem ponownie na zanpokutou leżące niewinnie na moich kolanach i spróbowałem, jak niezliczoną ilość razy wcześniej, nawiązać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. Nic. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz i nadal nic.

- Ikorose, Shinsou.

Padnięcie plackiem na ziemię było reakcją tak odruchową i błyskawiczną, że ostrze nawet mnie nie musnęło. Cóż, zapewne inaczej by to wyglądało, gdyby zanpokutou było wycelowane BEZPOŚREDNIO we mnie, ale nie drążmy w tej chwili tematu.

- Czyś ty oszalał? – ryknąłem na całe gardło, zrywając się z ziemi. – Czy ciebie totalnie pogrzało?

- W sposób, jaki prezentowałeś przed chwilą, nigdy się stąd nie ruszymy – oznajmił flegmatycznie Gin, uzbrojony w jeden ze swoich upiornych uśmiechów. – Zapewniam ci nic innego, jak tylko mobilizację, Kurosaki Ichigo, więc powinieneś być mi wdzięczny.

Klnąc na czym świat stoi uchyliłem się przed kolejnym atakiem.

- Natychmiast przestań to robić!

- Co takiego robić?

W pełnym biegu rzuciłem się szczupakiem za kilkumetrowy stosik kamieni, a za moimi plecami coś właśnie waliło się i rozpadało na kawałki.

- To, co teraz robisz!

- Przecież nic nie robię.

Stosik kamieni przestał być schronieniem, ponieważ został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi. Rzuciłem się do dalszej ucieczki.

No, dalej, ty durna bryło metalu! dopingowałem swój miecz. No, już! Zrób coś, zrób coś, zrób coś!

W ostatniej chwili zdążyłem zasłonić się klingą, kiedy ostrze Shinsou znalazło się bardzo szybko i bardzo blisko. Poleciałem następnie daleko i wysoko, po czym zwaliłem gdzieś jak kłoda. Zanpakutou jak miał mnie wcześniej w metafizycznej dupie, tak miał nadal.

- No i gówno – skwitował Grimmjow, stając nade mną. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Gin.

- Arara, sądziłem, że to pomoże – przyznał shinigami, drapiąc się z udawanym zakłopotaniem po srebrnej czuprynie. – Wedle Imperatywu Narracyjnego powinno.

- Nie jesteśmy w żadnym cholernym opowiadaniu! – ryknąłem ile sił w płucach. Niesłusznie, ponieważ uzyskałem tylko to, że panowie skupili na mnie większą uwagę.

- Może włożyłeś w to za mało chęci mordu? – podsunął arrancar. – Kurosaki ma się już lepiej, jak widać, więc proponuję powtórkę.

- Żadnych powtórek! – Ale oczywiście nikt mnie nie słuchał. Zamiast tego były Szósty Espada zaczął tworzyć cero, skierowane prosto we mnie. Było w nim dostatecznie dużo chęci mordu, żebym miał motywację do zerwania się na nogi i kontynuowania panicznej ucieczki.

* * *

- To nic nie da – stwierdził Gin, spoglądając na Ichigo, który leżał kawałek dalej i się nie ruszał. – Obawiam się, że w ten sposób nic nie zdziałamy.

- To nie kwestia chęci mordu – gotów był przyznać się do porażki Grimmjow.

Ichigo leżał i się nie ruszał.

- Ale… - podjął srebrnowłosy shinigami.

- Ale… - zawtórował mu arrancar.

- Jest coś, o mogłoby mu pomóc.

- Pieprznięcie w dupę, po którym musi coś się zrobić.

- Niezawodne.

- Zajebiste.

Ichigo leżał, nie ruszał się i udawał martwego.

- Aizen-taichou…

- Powinien pomóc jak w chuj.

* * *

4. Souji Okita przemierzył spokojnym krokiem trzeciodywizjańskie dojo, następnie zatrzymał się i spojrzał na zgromadzonych przed nim shinigami. Tylko tutaj znalazło się dość miejsca, żeby zgarnąć ich wszystkich na kupę – oczywiście pozostawał jeszcze parko-sad, ale tutaj było tak… bardziej oficjalnie. Kapitan, wciąż milcząc, przeszedł na środek shomen, wzrokiem badając znajome ściany. Niby nic się nie zmieniło – a jednak tak dużo.

- Poruczniku – odezwał się niespodziewanie, a Kira Izuru natychmiast zjawił się obok. – Co to jest?

Cała trzecia dywizja utkwiła wzrok w bardzo starej, przybitej do ściany karcie, trochę na lewo od miejsca, gdzie zazwyczaj znajduje się kamidana.

- To regulamin trzeciej dywizji – odpowiedział bez zająknięcia jasnowłosy shinigami.

- To widzę, sam go pisałem, poruczniku. Pytam się, co on tu jeszcze robi?

- Kapitan Ichimaru powiedział, że skoro wszyscy jego poprzednicy go zostawiali, to awansował już do roli zabytku i lepiej go zostawić.

Souji westchnął ciężko. Cholerny, sentymentalny Rose…

- „Reguły szczegółowe, punkt trzeci: Jabłonie i drzewa wiśniowe w parko-sadzie są własnością ogólną trzeciej dywizji. Punkt czwarty: Ogólnodywizjańskie jabłka nie mogą być wynoszone poza teren trzeciej dywizji, ogólnodywizjańkie wiśnie mogą. Punkt piąty: Ogólnodywizjańskie jabłka nie mogą być sprzedawane członkom innych dywizji, ogólnodywizjańskie wiśnie mogą." Poruczniku, w trzeciodywizjańskim parko-sadzie rosną obecnie same persymony, więc jakie, do ciężkiego licha, znaczenie mają trzy przeczytane przeze mnie punkty?

Kira panował świetnie nad twarzą, ale mimo wszystko Souji wiedział, że na pewno nie spodziewał się takiego przebiegu pierwszego zebrania ogólnego z nowym kapitanem. Jednak ktoś oberwać musiał, żeby oddział wziął sobie do serca Soujiowe przesłanie – chociażby człowiek, który akurat nic w tym bajzlu nie zawinił.

- Znaczenie historyczne, kapitanie.

Mimo wszystko nieźle sobie radził w stresowych sytuacjach. Będzie z niego dobry kapitan, uznał Souji.

- Błąd. Jaki jest sens tworzenia i posiadania regulaminu, który nie ma za zadnie regulować niczyjej pracy? Regulamin jest po to, żeby go przestrzegać, nie po to, żeby wisiał na ścianie. I to wszystkich tutaj się tyczy. – Souji spojrzał na pozostałych zgromadzonych w dojo shinigami. – „Reguły ogólne, punkt pierwszy: Shinigami nie ginie bezsensownie. Punkt drugi: Shinigami wykonuje każdy rozkaz przełożonego. Punkt trzeci: Shinigami może zastanawiać się nad sensownością rozkazu po jego wykonaniu." To również jest przestarzałe znaczenie historyczne, poruczniku?

- Nie, kapitanie. Reguły ogólne są ciągle aktualne, kapitanie.

- Więc dlaczego znajdują się na zabytkowej kartce o znaczeni li tylko historycznym? Poruczniku, proszę dostosować regulamin do obecnej sytuacji, następnie powiesić go na dawnym miejscu. – Souji odwrócił się znowu do zgromadzonych dywizjonistów. – Regulamin jest ważny, chłopcy. I dziewczęta. Albo przestrzegacie go całego, albo cały olewacie. Nie ma sytuacji, że te pół jest dobre, a drugie jest złe. Aktualny albo nieaktualny, innej opcji nie ma. Jak doskonale wiecie, Gotei jest organizacją militarną, więc bez jasnych, czytelnych ustaleń zapanowałby jeden wielki burdel. „Reguły ogóle, punkt pierwszy: Shinigami nie ginie bezsensownie.", to macie sobie zapamiętać. Żadnego odgrywania bohatera i idiotycznego poświęcania życia, bo przysięgam, znajdę takiego idiotę choćby po śmierci i zmienię jego życie w piekło, jasne?

Odpowiedział mu lekko niezborne pokrzykiwania. Souji ponownie westchnął ciężko, ale tym razem tylko w myślach – to też pomagało.

- Mówicie: „Tak jest, kapitanie!". – Przeszedł parę kroków wzdłuż shomen i znowu się zatrzymał. – Nie posiadam podwójnego zanpokutou, ponieważ takowe istnieją tylko dwa. Ten wakizashi to zwyczajny asauchi, ponieważ Kikuichi Monji, czyli mój zanpokutou, nie nadaje się do bezkrwawych rozwiązań. Poruczniku, proszę dopisać do reguł szczegółowych: „Shinigami nie pyta się, czemu kapitan posiada podwójne znapokutou.". Jakieś pytania?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, następnie odezwał się ktoś z samego końca sali.

- Kapitanie, dlaczego wolno było wynosić poza dywizję tylko wiśnie?

- Ponieważ drzewa wiśniowe rosły w każdej dywizji, natomiast jabłonie tylko w naszej – odparł z kamienną twarzą Souji. – Coś jeszcze? – Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, kapitan uśmiechnął się lekko. – To świetnie. Nie zapominajcie, że Soul Society jest w stanie wojny. Możecie wracać do swoich zajęć.

* * *

Gabinet kapitański również się zmienił. Bardziej. Ale mimo wszystko Souji poczuł się wreszcie, po ponad stu latach wygnania, jakby wrócił do domu. Już chciał przysunąć do siebie pierwszy stos dokumentacji (z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że ze swojej roboty porucznik wywiązuje się świetnie i na podłodze nie ma ani jednego złogu zaległej makulatury), gdy zauważył, że coś się nie zgadza. Po chwili wiedział już co.

- Kira-kun, poślij kogoś po pióro wieczne, dobrze? Najlepiej ciemnozielone. I czarny atrament.

Ciemnozielone pióro. I czarny atrament. Okita Souji doszedł do wniosku, że smętny, sentymentalny dupek z niego – ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Potem doszedł do wniosku, że świetnie wprost wpasował się w symbolikę oddziału – ale to też mu nie przeszkadzało.

- Znał pan kapitana Ichimaru, kapitanie? – Z egzystencjalnych rozważań wyrwał go głos porucznika, za co był wdzięczny, ponieważ w trzeciodywizjańskiego kapitana mniemaniu egzystencjalne rozważania nie prowadziły do niczego dobrego, jedynie do zachwiania naturalnego porządku rzeczy.

- Rozminęliśmy się, Kira-kun. Kiedy ja odszedłem na emeryturę, on dopiero zaczynał akademię. Chociaż słyszałem, że zakończył ją w osobliwie ekspresowym tempie, co się chwali, oczywiście, jednakże, jak doświadczenie uczy, wszelkie osobliwości są znamieniem późniejszych kłopotów.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, kapitanie, że pan go nie lubi, tak jak wszystkich poprzednich kapitanów naszej dywizji. – Izuru nie podnosił głowy, tylko w niezwykłym skupieniu pracował nad przerabianiem regulaminu, a uwaga mogłaby się zdawać rzucona zupełnie swobodnie i niezobowiązującą. Souji zaczął odczuwać autentyczny podziw dla spokoju i idealnego opanowania swojego porucznika.

Byłby dobrym kapitanem, pomyślał po raz kolejny. Lepszym niż wielu obecnych.

- Każdy ma swoją własną metodykę prowadzenia oddziału, Kira-kun – odpowiedział. – Rose zostawił ten nieszczęsny regulamin… z sentymentu, jak myślę, poza tym ten dzieciak zawsze miał poszanowanie dla słowa pisanego, szczególnie do piosenek, ale widać przeniosło się i na inne gatunki. A potem kapitanowie już się nad tym nie zastanawiali i regulamin został jako pamiątka. Każda dywizja jest prowadzona w inny sposób, tak samo w ich pracy wewnętrznej różne elementy są wyeksponowane. Mi na przykład autentycznie zależy na regulaminach, ponieważ prawo spisane bardziej zapada w pamięć i jak się baranom tłucze dzień i noc, że „Shinigami nie ginie bezsensownie.", to może barany zapamiętają i nie będą tego robić.

A to że shinigami nie ginie bezsensownie też jest ważne. To organizacja militarna, a nie parada bohaterów i wykonywanie rozkazów profituje bardziej, niż szlachetne, acz szaleńcze porywy z motyką na słońce. Takie po prostu jest moje zdanie i póki jestem tutaj kapitanem, a niedługo to potrwa, jak sądzę, to zdanie obowiązuje.

- Nie chce kapitan być kapitanem? – Kolejna rzucona jakby w eter uwaga, z minimalną towarzyszącej mimiką.

- Powiedzmy – przyznał lakonicznie Souji. – Długo by o tym mówić.

Wielokrotnie przemaglował już kwestie: „Baran prowadzony na rzeź.", „Frajer, co się pociął własnym mieczem." i „Trzymający się kurczowo reguł idiota.", więc nie zamierzał podnosić tego tematu ponownie. Kolejne sto lat na analizę własnych poczynań byłoby całkiem dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale wybuchła wojna, przyszedł Dziadek Yama ze swoimi awanso-wyrokami i nie było innej opcji, jak tylko potulnie kiwać głową nad nieuchronnością Dziadkowych zarządzeń. Poza tym Souji nie zamknął jeszcze kwestii „Trzymający się kurczowo reguł idiota.", więc nie mógł odmówić.

Jeden z dywizjonistów przyniósł pióro wieczne i czarny atrament. Souji zapamiętał chłopaka – wysoki jak tyczka, z szatami shinigami zwieszającymi się jak na wieszaku i zmierzwionymi włosami. Saru-kun. Pióro było ciemnoniebieskie, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego w życiu.

- Kapitanie, jutro… - Po raz pierwszy Kira oderwał oczy od dokumentu.

- Tak – przyznał Souji. – Jutro rozpocznie się ofensywa.

* * *

5. Kiedy późną nocą pojawił się pierwszy hollow, nie wywołało to żadnych podejrzeń. Dopiero przy trzecim pod rząd zaczęli się zastanawiać. Przy siódmym byli już prawie pewni – działo się coś, co dziać się nie powinno. I właśnie dlatego zostali wysłani do Karakury.

- Nanao-chan… - powiedział Shunsui ledwie poruszając wargami, a jego twarz stała się nagle bardzo blada.

- Idź – odparł mu krótko Juushirou.

Kapitan ósmej dywizji rzucił niepewne spojrzenie w stronę przedmieść Karakury, a potem przeniósł wzrok na twarz przyjaciela.

- Poradzi sobie, Juu. Kapitan musi wierzyć w swoich podwładnych, a to tylko zwykłe hollowy.

Jeszcze, dodał w myślach.


	6. Quinto

08.04.2012

Wersja druga poprawiona

beta: Findzio

* * *

1. Oto stało się. Kurosaki Ichigo, bohater Soul Society i człowiek, który uratował świat przed zagładą, przemierzał właśnie po raz kolejny Huecko Mundo i nie wierzył, że znów TO robi. Nie wierzył, że ZNOWU będzie ratował świat.

Zaciskał palce na rękojeści asauchi – tego cholernego, bezimiennego zanpakutou, które nie było jego jedynym i niezastąpionym Zangetsu - a w głębi duszy żarliwie się modlił. Do nieupersonifikowanej opatrzności, do szczęścia, do losu, do Imperatywu Narracyjnego, innymi słowy do każdej siły, jaka była mu teraz w stanie pomóc. Ale asauchi tak jak milczał od początku, tak milczał i teraz. Po raz pierwszy młody Kurosaki czuł tak wielką rozpacz, a jako pocieszenie miał jedynie powtarzane zawsze jak mantrę: „Muszę wygrać!". A to nie zawsze starczało.

Grimmjow zamknął za sobą gargantę i dogonił dwóch shinigami. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, że wrócił w rodzinne strony, a Ichigo niespecjalnie mu się dziwił. Gdyby sam miał takie rodzinne strony, również trzymałby się od nich z daleka.

Huecko Mundo zawsze było dziwne. Zupełnie inaczej wykrywało się tu reiatsu niż w świecie żywych – czego Kurosakiemu niedawno udało się nauczyć – i niż w Soul Society – do którego Ichigo zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

- Tam – powiedział Gin, wskazując kierunek nierozróżnialny od pozostałych z powodu monotonii krajobrazu i nieruchomości księżyca na niebie. – Bitwa już się zaczęła.

* * *

2. Grupy szturmowe były gotowe do drogi. Dwie grupy. Dwie malutkie grupki. Bowiem Kapitan Głównodowodzący Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto miał Plan.

Hirako Shinji, dowódca grupy szturmowej „Alfa" sprawdził, czy wszyscy są na swoich miejscach. Byli, więc odwrócił się twarzą do podtrzymywanej przez Kurotsuchiego Mayuriego garganty, następnie zniknął w jej wnętrzu – a pięcioro shinigami poszło natychmiast w jego ślady. Kawałek dalej, do drugiej garganty, otworzonej przez Kurotsuchi Nemu, zmierzała grupa szturmowa „Beta" z Kuchiki Byakuyą na czele – po chwili oni również zniknęli. Kapitan Głównodowodzący miał Plan.

Grupa szturmowa „Alfa": Hirako Shinji, Muguruma Kensei i Okita Souji oraz ich porucznicy: Hinamori Momo, Hisagi Shuuhei i Kira Izuru znaleźli się bez przeszkód w strefie Huecko Mundo oznaczonej przez dywizję dwunastą A3-zachód, następnie skierowali się ku północnemu wschodowi.

Grupa szturmowa „Beta": Kuchiki Byakuya i Zaraki Kenpachi, ich porucznicy: Renji Abarai i Kusajishi Yachiru oraz oficerowie jedenastej dywizji: Madarame Ikkaku i Ayasegawa Yumichika znaleźli się w strefie Huecko Mundo oznaczonej D4-wschód, następnie skierowali się na północny zachód.

Grupa szturmowa „Beta" nawiązała kontakt z nieprzyjacielem.

* * *

Piasek sypał mu nieprzerwanie w oczy. Sypał. Sypał. Jak to bywa na pustyni.

- Co to, kuźwa, jest? – warknął poważnie już zdenerwowany Kenpachi. – Ani się to nie broni, ani nie atakuje.

- Tylko lezie przed siebie, jak stado baranów – dodał od siebie Ikkaku, który nawet nie uznał za stosowane dobyć Houzukimaru.

- Oraz jest wyjątkowo niepiękne – zakończył Yumichika z jawną przyganą w głosie. Chociaż od czasu spotkania arrancara Charlotte w fałszywej Karakurze jakby mniej szafował już tym słowem.

- Kuźfa! – Skulona na ramieniu Kenpachiego Yachiru poznała właśnie nowe słowo.

Trudno powiedzieć, co to było. Blade, skręcające się w piasku stworzenia wyglądały na hollowy, małe, słabiutkie, ale jednak hollowy, jednakże wcale się jak hollowy nie zachowywały. Nie zważając na siejące spustoszenie miecze shinigami fauna Huecko Mundo parła nieprzerwanie naprzód, w jakimś trudnym do zrozumienia, ślepym pędzie, uparcie zmierzając w jednym, konkretnym kierunku – tak się złożyło, że przeciwnym do obranego przez grupę szturmową „Beta".

Albo… - zrozumiał nagle Yumichika, gdy zatrzymał się na odpiaszczenie oczu – jakby przed czymś panicznie uciekały.

- Kapitanie, może to Aizen je wypłasza! – zawołał, przekrzykując klekot tysięcy owadzich odnóży i chrzęst milionów gadzich łusek ocierających się o piasek.

- Hę? – Kenpachi czyścił teren przed sobą szerokimi machnięciami miecza, niby sama śmierć swoja kosą. – A więc ten skurwysyn powinien być gdzieś niedaleko.

- Ken-chan dojwie skujwysyna! – cieszyła się Yachiru, przy której zwykle kapitan ograniczał ilość używanych wulgaryzmów.

- Nie spiesz się tak, Zaraki – odezwał się z góry Byakuya, który nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru marnować reiatsu na eliminację tak podrzędnych hollowów, więc szedł po powietrzu nieco wyżej, niż toczona walka. – Grupy kidou nie są jeszcze na miejscu.

- Jebać te czary-niewidy – warknął Kenpachi, a od ciosów jego zanpakutou hollowy leciały wysoko w górę. – Oddział jedenasty świetnie poradzi sobie sam.

Renji dodał w myślach, że oddział jedenasty będzie wspomagany na pewno przez jeden fragment oddziału szóstego, jednakże nie powiedział tego na głos, ponieważ kapitan Kuchiki przebywał zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.

A piach sypał w oczy. Jak to na pustyni.

* * *

3. Spotkali się. To było całe Huecko Mundo miejsc, w których mogliby się nie spotkać, jednakże z woli losu i innych niezidentyfikowanych czynników ścieżki Grupy Szturmowej „Alfa" i pewnych trzech indywiduów z frakcji antyaizenowskiej skrzyżowały się w punkcie x (według oddziału dwunastego, jak się potem dowiedzieli, punkt wcale nie nazywał się „x", tylko „B2-zachód; 212/401"). A było to spotkanie dość osobliwe.

Shinji i Kensei patrzyli na Ichigo, Izuru patrzył na Gina, Gin patrzył na Soujiego, Grimmjow patrzył na Shinjiego, Momo patrzyła na Gina, Shuuhei patrzył na Grimmjowa, Gina i Ichigo, Ichigo patrzył na Shinjiego, Kenseia i Soujiego, Souji przybrał minę całego stada baranów, która świetnie mu wychodziła od niepamiętnych czasów.

- Moi drodzy, czemu macie minę, jakbyście zobaczyli ducha? – zagadnął półgłosem Souji. – Czy to nie są przypadkiem dwaj shinigami i arrancar wędrujący przez pustynię w przyjaznej komitywie?

Kensei spojrzał na niego krzywo, starając się jednocześnie nie spuszczać oczu z intruzów.

- Czy nie mógłbyś przypadkiem raz w życiu wsadzić sobie głęboko w dupę głupie odzywki?

- Ależ, nie trzeba zaraz być takim wulgarnym…

- Widzisz… - odezwał się Shinji – ten w pomarańczowych włosach to niejaki Kurosaki Ichigo, o którym słyszałeś zapewne, mimo postępującej demencji starczej, z naszych własnych ust i który aktualnie powinien być całkowicie wyprany z reiatsu. Dalej masz twojego poprzednika, kapitana Ichimaru Gina, który aktualnie powinien być całkowicie martwy. A ów arrancar, jak z opisów wynika, to niejaki Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, również aktualnie martwy. Czy dostrzegasz już komizm tej sytuacji?

Tymczasem w drugim obozie również wrzała dyskusja.

- Jak widać wrócili Shinjiego i Kenseia na ich dawne stanowiska – mówił Ichigo.

- Arara… Na psy ten świat schodzi.

- A sądząc po porucznikach towarzyszący im kapitan jest twoim następcą.

- Coś takieeego…

- Ale to oznacza, że Soul Society zamierza zaatakować Aizena, tak? Więc nie będziemy się z nimi bić, tylko zaproponujemy kooperację, do czasu, aż go nie pokonamy, tak, Grimmjow?

- Nie będziesz mi, kurwa, rozkazywał! Arrancarzy ZABIJAJĄ shinigami…

- Arara, weterynarz zawsze twierdził, że jednak jestem shinigami, ale widocznie miał wątpliwe kompetencje.

- To będzie chwilowe, rozumiesz? Pokonamy Aizena i znów będziemy się wzajemnie wymordowywać. Ale to tylko taka sugestia, jakby co, bo tak naprawdę jesteśmy tu przypadkiem, a Aizen nie chce nas wcale wytrzebić co do jednego, no co ty.

Pomilczeli przez chwilę.

- Dobrze, załóżmy, że chwilowo doszliśmy do konsensusu, dobrze? – podsumował Ichigo.

* * *

Souji przypatrzył się byłemu kapitanowi trzeciego oddziału, Ichimaru Ginowi, następnie kątem oka zerknął na swojego porucznika. Izuru miał minę nieprzeniknioną jak zwykle i doskonale panował nad emocjami, jednak nie dało się przeoczyć, że nie odrywał wzroku od swojego dawnego dowódcy. Który z kolei zdawał się mierzyć wzrokiem Soujiego, jakby sprawdzał, czy trafił mu się godny następca. A Souji spojrzał z powrotem na swojego poprzednika i również zmierzył go wzrokiem. Ta gra zaczynała go całkiem bawić, ale dla niepoznaki nie pozbywał się swojego baraniego wyrazu twarzy. Udając mniej rozgarniętego, niż jest się rzeczywiście, można stworzyć idealne warunki do przeprowadzania analizy.

Ichimaru Gin uśmiechał się. Notorycznie. Był recydywistą uśmiechu. Ale nie był to miły, Juushirou-wy uśmiech. Ani nawet lekko złośliwy uśmieszek Shinji-owy. Nie… To był taki zły, niemiły uśmiech, który majtał przed oczyma patrzącego tabliczką „mój właściciel jest wredny i niepoczytalny". Innymi słowy uśmiech, jakiego lepiej nie oglądać u wroga.

Souji nie rozumiał, co takiego jego porucznik może widzieć w tym shinigami, że darzy go tak ślepym uwielbieniem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Ichimaru Gin zajął cały świat Kiry Izuru. Och, oczywiście, komuś wprawnemu w manipulacji innymi łatwo było stać się obiektem uwielbienia, kiedy trafiło się już na podatny egzemplarz. Dużo trudniej było potem komuś z zewnątrz zerwać te więzy. Kira Izuru zwyczajnie nie był w stanie pozbyć się już ze swojego życia i ze swojej duszy Ichimaru Gina. Souji poważnie rozważał dekapitację manipulanta, kiedy będzie już po Aizenie, jednak z drugiej strony był świadom, że metody siłowe nie zawsze mogą być dobrym rozwiązaniem. Mogą zniszczyć nie tego człowieka, co trzeba.

* * *

Aizen. W Huecko Mundo był Aizen. Były kapitan piątego oddziału Gotei i zdrajca Soul Society Aizen Sousuke. A raczej to, co z niego zostało. I właśnie to, co zostało, wywołało kompletne rozregulowanie równowagi między światami, masowe migracje hollowów do Soul Society i świata żywych, oraz kapitanów i poruczników shinigami do Huecko Mundo. Tylko że to, co zostało z Aizena Sousuke nie mogło już być nazywane Aizenem Sousuke. Prawdę powiedziawszy, trudno byłoby nazwać to w ogóle shinigami.

- Arara, czyżby Hougyoku go pochłonęło?

Shinji, jako dowódca grupy szturmowej „Alfa", zdecydował się przemówić w imieniu wszystkich.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Mam na myśli to, kapitanie, że podczas mojej malutkiej potyczki z kapitanem Aizenem, kiedy, och, większość shinigami właśnie leżała i umierała, dowiedziałem się pewnej ciekawej rzeczy. Mianowicie, jeśli barbarzyńsko ZABIERZE się kapitanowi Aizenowi Hougyoku, to ono zrobi taki myk, że wróci na miejsce. Czyli do niego. Tak, jakby bardzo, bardzo się z kapitanem Aizenem lubili. Nie sądzisz więc, kapitanie, że skoro się tak bardzo, bardzo lubią, to kapitana Aizena już, ojej, NIE MA?

- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział lakonicznie Shinji, a Kensei zaraz mu przytaknął.

- Aizen czy Hougyoku, stwarza zagrożenie, więc musimy się go pozbyć, panie były kapitanie.

- Ochjej, nigdy nie mówiłem…

- Hej, Shinji – nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Souji. – Czekamy na „Betę", czy działamy od razu? Nasz potencjał bojowy niewątpliwie wzrósł, więc możemy podzielić się na dwa zespoły i od razu zacząć działać. A „Beta", znając oddział jedenasty, utknęła na tych hollowkach, które my zwyczajnie ominęliśmy, więc to może trochę potrwać.

- Mamy czekać na grupy Kidou – przypomniał krótko Shinji. – Wiesz, to się nazywa Plan. I jeszcze Kooperacja.

- Stary, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co musi się teraz dziać w świecie żywych? Gdzie ci się wydaje, lezą te wszystkie hollowy, jak nie precz z Huecko Mundo? One doskonale wiedzą, gdzie uciekać przed niebezpieczeństwem. Pomijając to, że przez ostanie wojny granica świata żywych w waszym ulubionym mieście…

- Souji, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale JA jestem kapitanem grupy szturmowej „Alfa" – powiedział z lodowatym spokojem Shinji, nie patrząc na rozmówcę, tylko na miejsce, z którego napływało niewyobrażalne reiatsu Hougyoku-Aizena – i doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z zagrożeń. A jeżeli coś ci się nie podoba, to zwyczajnie stąd zjeżdżaj.

Souji nic nie odpowiedział, za to na myśl przyszło mu pewne smutne pytanie:

Rozkazy, rozkazy, czy ja kiedykolwiek zdecyduję się sprzeciwić rozkazom?

* * *

4. Nad ranem w Karakurze zaczęło padać. Drobna mżawka leciała nieubłaganie z szarej warstwy chmur zakrywającej szczelnie niebo, a powietrze miało ten charakterystyczny zapach ozonu i wilgoci. W żadnym innym ze światów nie jest on tak wyraźny i piękny.

Obrońcy Karakury dawno stracili już rachubę zabitych hollowów. Obrońcy Karakury nie byli zjednoczeni pod wspólnym sztandarem. Każdy miał swoją małą walkę i swoje małe pole bitwy, ale łączyło ich jedno – każdy walczył w obronie swojego domu i miejsca w świecie. Takie małe, nic nie znaczące walki o całe życie. Świat żywych, Soul Society, Huecko Mundo – one nie mogły upaść.

W jednym miejscu trzy kobiety shinigami zatrzymały się na chwilę, żeby odpocząć. Należało dawkować siły – hollowów było jeszcze mnóstwo, natomiast możliwości, jakimi dysponowały shinigami, nie były nieograniczone. Jedyna nadzieja w metodycznym wybijaniu kolejnych pojawiających się pustych i w tym, że ta inwazja kiedyś się skończy. Gdzie indziej dwaj kapitanowie Gotei rozdzielili się. Hollowy, malutkie hollowki, takie nic nieznaczące i na jedno cięcie miecza, ale za to w jakiej przewadze liczebnej. Ich przewagą była ich liczba. Vizardzi z każdym pojawiającym się hollowem przeklinali w myślach Aizena. Stało się to ich ulubionym zajęciem. Jeszcze nigdy w Karakurze współpraca nie była tak wielka: shinigami, Vizardzi, Quincy, renegaci – wszyscy rzucili się hurmem na atakujące hollowy.

Były Cuarto Espada nagle dostrzegł TO reiatsu. To, dokładnie to reiatsu. Podniósł się bez słowa i wyszedł powiewając połami swojego długiego, arrancarskiego stroju. Tam była kobieta. Jego.

Były Primera Espada zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko w jego okolicy ginie. Siedział nieruchomo, a hollowy umierały wokół niego. Znowu. Jak zawsze. A było już tak dobrze. Zamknął oczy i postanowił się zdrzemnąć. I gdzie się podziała ta cholerna Lilinette? Może później się znajdzie.

* * *

Grupy kidou znalazły się w Huecko Mundo w strefach B4-południe i C4-południe.

Grupy kidou rozpoczęły przemieszczenie na północ.

Grupy szturmowe mają rozkaz nawiązania walki z Celem.

Cel przemieszcza się w stronę B3-północ.

Grupa szturmowa „Alfa" nawiązuje walkę z Celem.

* * *

Co za paskudne reiatsu, pomyślał Souji. W życiu nie widziałem czegoś tak odrzucającego. To Hougyoku? Czy może Aizen? Może oba na raz?

Podobno Hougyoku kiedyś było piękne, ale wszystko można skazić.

To była walka. Hougyoku walczyło. Przepychało się uparcie na południe, a oni równie uparcie próbowali je powstrzymać, bo na południu były grupy kidou. Hougyoku próbowało dopchać się do grup kidou i je powybijać, a oni próbowali powstrzymać Hougyoku, bo grupy kidou miały je raz na zawsze zapieczętować, więc nie mogły zginąć. I tak się przepychali. A dla Soujiego nadszedł taki jeden bardzo ważny moment.

Grupy kidou dotarły na miejsce docelowe.

Grupy kidou rozpoczęły tworzenie bariery.

To chyba zdenerwowało Hougyoku. Nagle zrezygnowało z forsowania Frontu Twardego – tego od południa, gdzie zgromadzili się wszyscy kapitanowie grupy szturmowej „Alfa", razem z renegatem Ichimaru i arrancarem Jaegerjaquezem i który nie miał pozwolić przemieścić się Celowi ani o jeden rin dalej. Zamiast tego Hougyoku zwróciło się w stronę Frontu Miękkiego, a to było niedobre. Bardzo niedobre. Hougyoku postanowiło przebić się na północ, przy okazji przechodząc po trupach kawałku grupy szturmowej „Alfa". Było przemyślne, jak diabli.

Souji, ty baranie, czy znasz pojęcie „praca zespołowa"? pomyślał Shinji.

Sorry, nie umiem telepatii, odpomyślał mu Souji.

Kapitan trzeciej dywizji minął Hougyoku w jednym, długim kroku shunpo, następnie zatrzymał się, odwracając do niego twarzą. Hougyoku powątpiewająco uniosło brwi. Miało twarz Aizena Sousuke.

- Kira-kun, mimo że właśnie łamię trzy pierwsze punkty zasad ogólnych regulaminu trzeciej dywizji, nadal pozostaję jej kapitanem, zapamiętaj to przez chwilę – odezwał się Souji nie odwracając jednak twarzy od nieprzyjaciela. – Wykonasz dla mnie taki jeden, mały rozkaz.

- Jaki, kapitanie?

- Sio.

- Rozumiem, kapitanie.

Od stu dwudziestu lat Souji nie dobył Kikuichi Monji ani nie pozwolił mu się uwolnić. Cóż, teraz musiał zacząć liczyć od nowa. Zanpakutou był w siódmym niebie.

Wszystko było takie piękne i jasne – dobyć wreszcie miecza i ruszyć na przeciwnika z całą swoją potęgą. Pewność siebie, pewne zadufanie i poczucie własnej siły, rozlewające się po całym ciele. To była ekstaza i wypełniająca go po czubek głowy euforia, w której można było się zatracić. Wszystko wydawało się takie piękne i jasne – do czasu gdy zrozumiał, że to nie wystarczy.

* * *

5. Zwycięstwo? Nie. To była powtórka z Fałszywej Karakury. Ja patrzę, jest Aizen z Hougyoku i Soul Society zdmuchiwane jak jesienne liście. Wszystko jest tak samo.

Zacisnąłem palce na rękojeści zanpakutou. Asauchi. Był tam. Taki mały, wredny gnojek. To była ostatnia szansa, żebym go obudził. A nie, przepraszam, będzie następna – konkretniej, w przyszłym życiu. Jestem teraz shinigami, a nie człowiekiem, a to znaczy, że jak ginę to ciach – i mnie nie ma. A więc, ty cholerny, durny mieczu, to jest nasza zupełnie najostatniejsza szansa i jak teraz się nie obudzisz, to nieodwołalnie

Zginiemy

Obaj

Aizen. Hougyoku z twarzą Aizena. Historia zatacza krąg, a ja znów stoję w tej samej dolinie w Soul Society, a biała trawa… Nie, to piasek. I Huecko Mundo. Historia zatoczyła krąg i się zamknęła.

Zangetsu

Zaciskam palce jeszcze mocniej na rękojeści zanpakutou.

Zangetsu, wiem, że musisz tam być

Unoszę miecz na wysokość twarzy, nie odrywając wzroku od przeciwnika.

Zangetsu, wyciągnę cię stamtąd

Wiem.

Zangetsu!

Jest.


	7. Epilogo

30.04.2012

Wersja druga poprawiona

* * *

1. Trzeciodywizjaskie persymony obsiadło liczne stado drozdów. Przekrzywiały ciekawie głowy i spoglądały na wylegujących się na trawie shinigami. Co pewien czas któryś z ptaków zlatywał niżej i wyrywał im z palców owoce, następnie wracał napuszony i dumny na gałąź, gdzie dostojnie dziobał swoją zdobycz. Shinigami to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ to był cały parko-sad persymon, a zgodnie z regulaminem persymonki należały tylko i wyłącznie do członków trzeciej dywizji i ich trzeciodywizjańskich drozdów. Był piękny, jasny dzień wczesnego lata.

- Kapitan odchodzi? – powtórzył Izuru.

- Widzisz, Kira-kun… - Souji podniósł z biurka ciemnoniebieskie pióro, zdmuchnął z niego wyimaginowany pyłek, następnie odłożył z powrotem. – Po tej bardzo fajnej walce doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę sobie coś przemyśleć. Całkiem porządnie, powiedziałbym. Ponieważ, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale podczas owej bardzo fajnej walki przez cały czas wierzyłem, że jestem w stanie to zakończyć, jeżeli tylko użyję całej mocy Kikuichi Monji. No… muszę przyznać, że trochę się przeliczyłem, co było dla mnie szokiem. Dlatego teraz muszę spokojnie pogdybać, Kira-kun, i zrobić wreszcie coś z tym mieczem, żebym następnym razem był w stanie powstrzymać go przed sianiem takiego spustoszenia – jak myślę, kolejne sto lat powinno wystarczyć.

Nieoczekiwanie od drzwi rozległ się znajomy głos, a obaj shinigami odwrócili się w tamtą stronę zaskoczeni – przybysz doskonale tłumił swoje reiatsu.

- Arara, jakie urocze pożegnanie – powiedział pogodnie Ichimaru Gin. – Jakie to BARDZO MIŁE z twojej strony, były kapitanie, że wstawiłeś się u generała o przywrócenie mnie na moją dawną pozycję. Doprawdy, jestem WZRUSZONY.

- Ależ nie ma sprawy, kapitanie – Souji uśmiechnął się niemal szczerze, następnie wyciągnął do swojego poprzednika i następcy rękę. – Jestem niezmiernie rad, że mogłem pomóc.

Nowy kapitan trzeciej dywizji ani przez moment nie zerknął podejrzliwie na podawaną rękę, tylko uśmiechnął się niemal miło.

- Arara, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie…

Souji nachylił się lekko i ściszył głos, tak, żeby tylko srebrnowłosy shinigami go usłyszał, a szeroki uśmiech na twarzy nie znikł ani na chwilę.

- Jeżeli jeszcze raz zawiedziesz Kirę-kun, kapitanie, to znajdę cię i zabiję.

Odsunął się, następnie pomachał pogodnie Izuru.

- Pa, poruczniku. Może jeszcze kiedyś wpadnę.

Pogwizdując przez zęby usłyszaną kiedyś u Shinjiego melodię wyszedł na dziedziniec, następnie z terenu trzeciej dywizji i podążył w stronę bramy Shouryuumon. Był całkiem zadowolony.

* * *

2. – Patrzcie, co znalazłem.

W wejściu do jaskini (bardzo suchej i zacnej jaskini, która natomiast świetnie broniła przed piaskiem) pojawił się Trzeci Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, potrząsając trzymaną w ręku zdobyczą.

- Nel nic nie zjobiła! On puści Nel, bo jest źły i niedobry! On natychmiast puści Nel, to Nel go całego nie obśliniii! – piszczała zdobycz.

Trzeci Espada spojrzał na miotającą się arrancarkę, następnie na Pierwszego Espadę Coyote Starrka.

- Niespodziewane, ale przeżyła – stwierdził z pewnym zdziwieniem. – Ale to świetnie. – Usadził Nel po ostatniej wolnej stronie kamiennego stołu wyniesionego z ruin Las Noches. – To znaczy że już mam czterech do brydża. Tak swoją drogą, Ulquiorra, gdybyś zabrał do nas tę swoją kobietę, to nie musiałbym się uganiać po pustyni szukając czegoś, co przeżyje obok Starrka.

Drugi Espada Ulquiorra Cifer spojrzał na Grimmjowa wiele mówiącym spojrzeniem.

- Chcesz się bić, tak? – podchwycił zaraz błękitnowłosy arrancar. – Prosz' bardzo, zagramy jedną partię, a potem skopię ci dupsko, co ty na to?

* * *

3. – Znowu wysłali jakichś kompletnych żółtodziobów, Kurosaki? – spytał Ishida, gdy Ichigo wracał z wiele mówiącej wizyty w toalecie.

- Nowy powiedział, że Karakura to teraz „poligon treningowy 46" – powiedział Ichigo, poruszając ramieniem, żeby lepiej je dopasować. – Chociaż odnoszę wrażenie, że poziom w Shinou Academy obniża się w zaskakującym tempie. Ten dzieciak próbował uciekać przed hollowem.

- Nic mu się nie stało? – zaniepokoiła się Orihime.

- Jeszcze nie. Ale dzieciak musi się uczyć, więc następnym razem chyba dam mu powalczyć, a więc lepiej chodź ze mną.

- O-oczywiście, Kurosaki-kun.


End file.
